Little Incident
by Azriel1827
Summary: Gara-gara percobaan aneh milik Kyuubi, Naruto jadi korbannya. Tapi tunggu dulu, kenapa Sasuke yang nggak tahu apa-apa jadi kena getahnya? Dan siapa itu anak kecil yang mirip dengan Naruto? Warning : Shonen-ai, OOC, BoyxBoy. CHAPTER 4 UPDATE. Collab with Yuka Kunie. Happy Sasunaru Day 2013. RnR Onegai
1. Chapter 1

**Chap****ter**** 1**** : Problem**

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Sasuke dan Om Kishi#plaaaak. Kita hanya meminjam charanya saja****  
Genre : Romance and Humor gagal**

**Rating : T**

**Pair : SasukexNaruto, ItachixKyuubi**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Shonen-ai, BoyxBoy, Bad Summary, AU, Gaje,  
Summary : Gara-gara percobaan aneh milik Kyuubi, Naruto jadi korbannya. Tapi tunggu dulu, kenapa Sasuke yang nggak tahu apa-apa jadi kena getahnya? Dan siapa itu anak kecil yang mirip**** dengan Naruto?**

Yuka : Perkenalkan kami adalah author baru yang membuat fic collab ini untuk memeriahkan hari FID^^

Azriel : Dan gara-gara seseorang kami juga telat mempublishnya!#ngelirik Yuka

Yuka : Hehehe.,gomen ne minna-san#bows

Azriel&Yuka : Baiklah Minna-san selamat membaca fic collab gaje kami

* * *

**Di Kediaman Namikaze**

Pagi yang cerah di Kota Konoha. Matahari bersinar riang memberikan cahayanya yang lembut. Burung-burung pun berkicau dengan indahnya dan saling bersahut-sahutan dengan semangat di dahan-dahan pohon. Benar-benar memberikan semangat bagi siapa pun yang mendengarnya. Suasana yang tenang dan damai yang sangat pas dengan cuaca hari ini#mungkin#dibakar

PRAAAAAAANG

"KYUUUUBIII!"

Ralat sepertinya 'suasana-yang-tenang-dan-damai' harus diganti dengan 'suara-suara yang sangat merdu'

"U-uhuk-uhuk! BERISIK KUSO-ONNA! Kau mengganggu acara makan ku tahu!"

TWICTH

"TIDAK SOPAN"

BLEETAAAK

Dan sebuah jitakan manis pun mendarat dikepala seonggok makhluk yang dipanggil Kyuubi.

"Sudah berapa kali Kaa-san bilang! Panggil Kaa-san dengan panggilan Kaa-san, Kyuu. Dan cepat minta maaf karena telah memecahkan piring kesayangan Kaa-san! Asal kau tahu Kyuu harga piring itu mahal!" jawab Kushina dengan aura membunuh yang pekat.

"Urusai Kuso-Onna! Aku tidak peduli dengan piring yang jelek dan dekil itu!"

JDUAAAKK

Dan sebuah pukulan telak untuk kedua kalinya tepat mengenai kepala Kyuubi.#poor kyuu-chan

"Sudah-sudah hentikan Kushi-chan, kasihankan si Kyuu-chan kamu pukul terus." Ujar Minato yang sedari tadi menonton pertarungan Kushina vs Kyuubi.

"Iya, Kaa-san jangan pukul Kyuu-nii terus." Naruto yang baru datang dari kamarnya, langsung menegur Kushina yang sedang menyiksa Kyuubi dengan semangat 45. "Tapi kan Kyuu-chan sudah menghancurkan piring kesayanganku Minato, Naru-chan! Dia sudah kelewatan!" Ucap Kushina sambil menguburkan(?) piringnya yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi#ckckck-.-"

"Biarkan saja namanya saja masih anak-anak."Ujar Minato dengan santainya.

TWICTH

"Siapa yang kamu panggil anak-anak, Hah?" Bentak Kyuubi sambil mengusap kepalanya yang benjol akibat kasih sayang dari sang Ibu tercinta. Sepertinya dia tidak terima masih di anggap anak-anak oleh Minato. "Hhh~Yare-yare, setiap pagi selalu saja heboh seperti ini." Ujar Minato sambil meminum kopinya yang sempat terlupakan dan dengan suksesnya membuat mood Kyuubi yang sudah rusak menjadi tambah rusak karena di acuhkan Minato.#poor Kyuubi

"Chk! Naru ayo kita berangkat kesekolah." Ajak Kyuubi. Dengan malas Kyuubi mengambil tas sambil menyelesaikan sarapannya yang sempat tertunda. Sedangkan orang yang di panggil masih asyik menikmati sandwich ramen dengan lahap sama sekali tidak mendengar ajakan dari sang kakak. Dahi Kyuubi berkedut kesal menyadari kalau dia diacuhkan oleh Naruto. Menatap Kesal Naruto sampai sebuah ide cemerlang muncul di senyum iblis di wajah Kyuubi bukanlah pertanda baik.

"Oy, Naru." Panggil Kyuubi pelan.

"Hmm?"Mendengar namanya dipanggil, sontak Naruto menolehkan menyadari bahaya yang akan datang.

CUP

.

.

.

.

.

"GYAAAAAAAA"

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN NAMIKAZE KYUUBI?!"

DUAKH

"GAAAAH, SAKIT TAHU KUSO-ONNA!"

"Kyuubi, kau kelewatan!"

**Mari kita lihat apa yang terjadi**

Naruto yang sedang asyik memakan sandwich ramen kesukaannya akhirnya menoleh kearah Kyuubi yang dengan cepat mencium keningnya yang sukses membuat dia berteriak kaget, bukan hanya dia yang kaget tetapi Kushina dan Minato juga ikutan kaget. Tanpa babibu Kushina langsung memukul kepala Kyuubi yang sedang menyeringai senang karena berhasil mengerjai adiknya. Minato yang melihat semua itu langsung sweatdrop.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita berangkat." Kyuubi langsung menyeret Naruto yang sedang pundung karena ulahnya, untuk menghindari si Ratu Iblis a.k.a Kushina yang sedang mengamuk.

"KAMI BERANGKAT!" Teriak Kyuubi dan Naruto.

Yuka :Baiklah, ayo kita lihat suasana dirumah Sasu-chan^^ #nyeretAzriel

Azriel :Jangan menyeret aku, Baka-Yuka!

* * *

**Di**** Kediaman**** Uchiha**

Hening

.

.

.

.

.

Masih Hening

.

.

.

.

.

Hen—

"Aku sudah selesai makan, aku berangkat."

"Hn, aku juga."

"Hn"

"Hah—"

Yuka : #sweatdrop

Azriel : Yang satunya keluarga berisik dan yang satunya keluarga pelit kata.#di death glare All Namikaze & Uchiha

* * *

**Di depan Konoha ****Junior ****High ****School**

"Baiklah Naru, kau baik-baik ya! Kalau si ayam menganggumu kau langsung jambak saja rambut pantat ayamnya". Nasihat(?) Kyuubi sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Naruto. "OSH! Kyuu-nii tenang saja!" Ucap Naruto dengan senyuman lima jarinya.

"Cih! Kau berisik sekali dobe, seperti cewek saja." Ujar Sasuke sarkastik.

"Gyaaaa, Teme sejak kapan kamu disini?" Tanya Naruto kaget, ya ampun sudah berapa kali dia kaget seperti ini? Bisa-bisa dia mendapat serangan jantung. Naruto mengelus dadanya pelan sambil mengambil napas perlahan-lahan untuk menetralkan jantungnya yang berdetak cepat karena ulah Sasuke.

"A-AP-APAAAA?! HEH, AYAM KENAPA KAU BILANG NARU-CHAN YANG MANIS INI DENGAN SEBUTAN DOBE, HAH?! MESKIPUN NARU-CHAN INI BODOH TETAPI KAU TAK BERHAK BILANG NARU-CHAN SEORANG DOBE, AYAM!" Bentak Kyuubi marah. Siapa yang nggak marah kalau adiknya di ejek seperti itu walau Naruto itu **coretbodohcoret **tapi dia tidak Dobe. Perasaan sama aja deh, Kyuu.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Kyuubi langsung pundung dipojokkan sambil menggumamkan **'aku bodoh'** terus-menerus.

"Hn. Tapi itu memang kenyataannya, Rubah." Ucap Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Cih! Beraninya kau menyebutku rubah, Ayam !"

"Hn"

"A-APA? ARRRGGGHH! DASAR MANUSIA ABNORMAL!" Teriak Kyuubi kesal.

"Hn"

Kyuubi langsung menjabak rambutnya saat mendapat respon pendek sekaligus menyebalkan dari pemuda yang di panggilnya ayam itu. Sedangkan, Naruto masih asyik berpundung ria di pojokkan.

"Sudahlah Kyuu-chan, Sasu-chan, tidak baik pagi-pagi sudah bertengkar, dan Naru-chan jangan pundung lagi, ayo sini." Ucap Itachi yang muncul di belakang Kyuubi. Kyuubi tersentak karena dia sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran Itachi, dahinya berkedut pelan saat dia mendengar panggilan yang diberikan pemuda berkeriput itu kepadanya.

"JANGAN MENGAGETKKAN AKU DAN JANGAN PANGGIL NAMAKU DENGAN EMBEL-EMBEL CHAN, KERIPUT!"

TWICTH

"Cih! Sok bijak kau, keriput."Sahut Sasuke sinis.

TWICTH! TWICTH!

"Ohayou Itachi-nii, sepertinya keriputmu tambah banyak,ya?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah selesai pundung berkat Itachi.

TWITCH! TWICTH! TWITCH!

"Oy, Ita-"

"AAAARGH, DIAMLAH KALIAN BERTIGA!" Teriak Itachi frustasi karena ucapan jujur dari ketiga makhluk tentang dirinya. Niatnya mau mendamaikan mereka malah dirinya yang kena getahnya. Serentak KyuuNaruSasu diam mendengar teriakan frustasi dari Itachi.

* * *

**Naruto POV**

Hah. Beginilah pagiku setiap hari. Selalu dipenuhi pertengkaran tidak jelas dari rumah sampai sekolah. Oh ya? aku belum memperkenalkan diri ya? Baiklah namaku adalah Naruto Namikaze. Mata ku berwarna sapphire, rambutku pirang blonde bermodel spike, kata orang-orang sih wajahku sangat manis dengan luka yang seperti kumis kucing diwajahku ini. Cih! Gara-gara itu banyak orang yang mengira kalau aku adalah seorang perempuan. Aku berumur 15 tahun,aku ini seorang maniak Ramen dan aku siswa kelas 9-B di Konoha Junior High School, Dattebayo!

Didepanku yang berambut jabrik orange dengan gaya yang acak-acakan yang memberi kesan manis tapi aslinya berandal ini adalah Namikaze Kyuubi-Nii. Dia mempunyai wajah yang mirip dengan Tou-san, bedanya dia mempunyai bekas luka seperti huruf X kecil di pipi kirinya yang membuatnya manis dan juga sangat nakal dan dijuluki Raja iblis oleh teman-temannya(baca: Budak-budaknya) walau begitu dia sangat pintar. Kyuubi-Nii 2 tahun lebih tua dariku. Dia bersekolah di Konoha High School yang berada di sebelah sekolahku. Kyuu-Nii siswa kelas 11-B, Dia satu sekolah dengan Rivalnya Itachi-nii bedanya dia kelas 11-F. Bersyukurlah mereka tidak sekelas karena bila mereka sekelas bisa dipastikan ruangan kelas mereka bakal menjadi kapal pecah, mengingat mereka selalu bertengkar bila bertemu.

Lalu yang dibelakang Kyuu-ni adalah Uchiha Itachi, dia mempunyai mata dan rambut berwarna hitam, dia sangat tampan dengan **coretkeriputcoret **di wajahnya. Sifatnya yang kadang cool dan narsis membuat dia terlihat menarik di mata para wanita manapun. Selain itu, otaknya yang jenius dan tubuhnya yang atletis membuat para wanita berdecak kagum dan membuat para lelaki iri bila melihatnya. Dia adalah Rival sejati Kyuubi-Nii.

Dan seorang makhluk bermodel pantat ayam atau yang sering dibilang bergaya emo ini bernama Sasuke Uchiha, dia adalah adik dari Itachi-nii. Perawakannya hampir sama Itachi-nii, bedanya rambutnya bergaya emo berwarna biru tua dan dia sama sekali tidak mempunyai keriput diwajahnya. Sifatnya cool sekaligus menyebalkan. Selain tampan dia juga jenius sehingga banyak yang menyukainya. Ditambah lagi dia adalah rivalku! Tapi entah kenapa kami selalu sekelas dan lebih parahnya lagi aku duduk sebangku dengannya sejak TK! The God Of Sake!

**Naruto POV END**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"KALIAN!" Ucap Itachi dengan mengeluarkan aura hitam yang pekat

"Kenapa Itachi-nii?" Tanya Naruto. Heran dengan sikap Itachi yang selalu berubah-ubah, kadang ceria, kadang cool, kadang narsis, kadang gila juga. Ababil deh.

Itachi :Penghinaan!

Azriel :Berisik!#tendangItachi

"Kita ke kelas saja, Dobe." Ajak Sasuke atau lebih tepatnya menyeret Naruto dari TKP(?) untuk menghindari Itachi. Naruto yang kaget langsung meronta-ronta untuk dilepaskan, tetapi karena tenaga Sasuke lebih kuat Naruto menyerah dan membiarkan dirinya di seret oleh Sasuke.

Setelah kepergian Sasuke dan Naruto atau lebih tepatnya dia kabur karena tidak ingin mendengar sang kakak tercintanya ini berceramah. Kyuubi mulai pergi menuju sekolahnya, tetapi baru beberapa kali melangkah dia menyadari kalau Itachi hanya diam ditempat dan tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Kau kenapa, Chi? Keriputmu tambah banyak tuh." Ucap Kyuubi acuh sambil berjalan meningalkan Itachi dan tak memperhatikan aura membunuh bercampur pundung(?) yang telah dikeluarkan Itachi.

"Aku tak apa-apa Kyuu. Ayo kita cepat kesekolah nanti kita terlambat". Ujar Itachi dengan tersenyum ala malaikat sambil meremas apel dan tomat yang entah di dapat dari mana. Tentunya tidak diketahui oleh Kyuubi yang berjalan duluan meninggalkan Itachi dibelakang.

* * *

**Kelas 12-F Konoha High School**

"Kau kenapa, Chi? Terus kenapa keriput di wajahmu semakin bertambah?" Tanya seekor ikan jadi-jadian a.k.a Kisame. "Pagi-pagi sudah merengut, senyum dong bisa-bisa para fansgirl kamu pada kabur semua, nanti kamu nangis aku juga yang repot."

Itachi langsung men-deathglare Kisame yang sedang memasang muka polos tetapi gagal. "Cih! Diam kau ikan jadi-jadian." Bentak Itachi kesal.

"Kau orang ke 101 yang bilang aku ikan jadi-jadian pagi ini, Chi". Pundung Kisame sambil curhat pada ikan-ikan(?) yang dibawanya.

"Kau jangan keterlaluan pada sahabat mu sendiri Chi. Meskipun dia ikan jadi-jadian tapi kita ini tetap sesama makhluk hidup yang harus saling menghormati". Nasihat dari sang leader kelas a.k.a Pein sambil membaca majalah playboynya.

"Sudahlah kalian semua jangan bertengkar. Lebih baik kalian cepat bertobat pada DJ." Sambung Hidan.

"DASAR PENGIKUT ALIRAN SESAT,UN!" Teriak Deidara.

"Tobi anak baik. Bukan pengikut aliran sesat."

"Dasar makhluk-makhluk aneh" Gumam Sasori pelan sambil terus bermain dengan para barbienya.

"Dan kau, Pein! Kau belum membayar hutang untuk membeli majalah hentai mu pada ku!" Kakuzu tanpa melihat situasi langsung menagih hutang kepada Pein.

"APA? JADI KAU MEMBELI MAJALAH ANTAH BERANTAH ITU LAGI, PEIN?" Tanya seorang perempuan berambut biru a.k.a Konan sambil tersenyum malaikat namun mengeluarkan aura iblis.

"A-a-ah Konan. Rupanya kau disitu ya?" Tanya Pein sambil bergetar ketakutan.

PRAAAANG!

BRUUUK!

GYAAA!

BRAAAAAK!

BOOOOOMMMM!

DUARRR!

CKIIIIITTTT!

MEONG-MEONG(?)

PETOK-PETOK(?)

Hah. Akhirnya munculah suara-suara aneh yang berasal dari PeinKonan. Dan sepertinya ada yang kurang?

Azriel: Hei Baka-Yuka, apa kau tahu dimana Zetsu? Harusnya dia sudah mulai syuting, kan?

Yuka: OH, ZETSU SEDANG MAIN DENGAN TUMBUHAN BERSAMA KU! DAN JANGAN PANGGIL AKU BAKA-YUKA!#teriak dari jendela.

Azriel: Chk! Idiot.

* * *

**KELAS 9-1**

"Ohayou Minna-san." Sapa Naruto kepada teman-temannya dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Hn"

"Ohayou Naruto, Sasuke-Kun." Berbagai sapaan balik datang dari teman-teman sekelasnya. Sasuke langsung duduk ditempat duduknya mengacuhkan tatapan kagum dan cinta dari para penggemarnya yang gila#dibakar.

"Ohayou Naruto, apa kamu sudah mengerjakan pr matematika?" Tanya seorang cowok berambut jabrik berwarna coklat dengan tato segitiga terbalik di pipinya menghampiri Naruto yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan beberapa teman sekelasnya.

GLEK

"A-a-apa ada pr hari ini?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah pucat. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu soal pr matematika itu. Apalagi Sensei matematika sekaligus wali kelas mereka adalah Sensei Killer yang tidak segan-segan untuk menghukum siapa saja bagi siswa yang melanggar peraturan sekolah atau yang tidak mengerjakan pr.

"Tentu saja ada, jangan bilang kalau kamu lupa Nar?" Tanya Kiba sambil menghela napas. Sudah tahu sifat sahabatnya yang pelupa dan juga pemalas. "Jadi kamu sudah mengerjakannya atau belum?" Tanya Kiba lagi.

"Belum." Jawab Naruto lemas. Habis sudah nasibnya, dia pasti bakal di hukum habis-habisan oleh Sensei-nya. "Kiba, aku pinjam buku mu? Kamu sudah mengerjakan pr kan, kiba?" Harap Naruto cemas. Dia belum mau mati hanya karena hukuman yang akan di dapatnya. Salahnya sendiri main game sampai tengah malam dan lupa mengerjakan pr matematika-nya.

"Iya-iya, nih cepat kerjakan mumpung belum bel." Ujar Kiba sambil menyerahkan buku PR kepada sahabatnya itu

"Arigatou Kiba, kau memang sahabat terbaik ku." Teriak Naruto senang dan langsung memeluk Kiba dengan erat. Naruto pun meluncur ke bangkunya untuk menyalin pr Kiba. Dan pada saat Naruto baru mau menyalin PR Kiba, tiba-tiba Sasuke datang dan langsung mengambil buku PR Kiba. "tidak boleh menyalin tugas milik orang, Dobe."

"Siapa yang peduli huh? Cepat berikan buku itu pada ku Teme!" Teriak Naruto marah sambil terus menggapai buku PR Kiba yang di pegang Sasuke

"Sasu-teme kembalikan!"

"Tidak"

"Kembalikan! Kembalikan!"

"Sekali tidak ya tidak, Dobe."

"Teme brengsek!"

"Hn."

"Biru."

"Kuning."

"Kucing."

"Ayam."

"Ap—Cih! Rambut duren."

"Pantat ayam."

"Hn. Jorok!"

"Ap-Apa katamu, Teme!"

BUAAKKHH

DUAAAGHH

BRAAAAAK

BUUUGGH

JDUUAUAK

"He-hei kalian berdua, berhenti!

DUAKH

"AAARARRGGH"

BRAAAAAAK

PRAAANG

DUUUGH

"Hei, tahan mereka berdua seka-ADUUUH!"

"GAAAAKH"

"Si-si-si-siapapun yang bisa hentikan mereka berdua, hen-hen-hentikan sekarang ju-ju-juga…"

Dan, ya, ampun. Niatnya mau menyalin PR, eh mereka malah berkelahi. Alhasil, ruang kelas yang tadinya rapi jadi hancur lebur dengan banyak korban jiwa yang bertebaran akibat dari pertarungan 'pasangankekasih' yang sedang 'bercinta'

Hhh~Yare-yare.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N : **Gomen ne minna-san kalau fic ini abal, jelek dan gaje karena kami berdua hanyalah dua orang author newbie, mohon dimaklumi.

Dan yang mau memberi kritik/flame dan saran silahkan. Arigatou~ karena sudah mau membaca fic ini.

**Review Please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Double Problem**

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Sasuke dan Pak Kishimoto. Kita hanya 'menyewa' charanya saja kok.#smirk**

**Genre : Romance dan Humor gagal.**

**Rating : Maybe T**

**Pair : SasuNaru, Slight ItaKyuu.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), Shounen Ai, Gaje, Sedikit Incest(?)**

**Summary: Gara-gara percobaan aneh milik Kyuubi, Naruto jadi korbannya. Tapi tunggu dulu, kenapa Sasuke yang nggak tahu apa-apa jadi kena getahnya? Dan siapa itu anak kecil yang mirip dengan Naruto?**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

Di sebuah gedung pencakar langit. tampak dua orang yang sama-sama memegang pistol berdiri tegap diatas atap gedung itu. Langit malam yang tanpa bintang dan angin musim dingin yang berhembus cukup kencang membuat suasana menjadi sepi dan mencekam.

"Khukhukhu…. Rasakan pembalasanku, Orochimaru!" Seru seorang pemuda berambut kuning cerah sambil menodongkan pistol kearah seseorang yang juga menodongkan pistol ke arahnya. "Inilah akibatnya karena _bedebah_ sepertimu telah berani menculik **'**_**Dia'**_dari diriku. Akan kutegaskan padamu _bedebah_, bahwa, _**'Dia'**_ adalah mili**KU.****"**

Orochimaru hanya tertawa keras mendengar perkataan dengan nada penuh percaya diri itu. Jas hitamnya berkibar cepat karena angin malam yang datang dengan kencang. Seringai licik terlukis diwajahnya, matanya yang berwarna kuning seperti ular menatap dingin kearah pemuda pirang itu.

"Hahaha… kau pikir aku akan kalah dengan mudah?! Cuih, jangan bermimpi bocah! Dan _**'Dia'**_ bukan milik siapa-siapa, kau harusnya tahu akan hal itu."

Si pemuda pirang yang dipanggil Naruto ini hanya memberikan seringai psychopat saat mendengar perkataan Orochimaru. Dengan cepat dia menarik pelatuk pistolnya dan..

DOR

.

.

.

KRESEK. GRATAK. DUAK!

Bzzzzzztttt….

Yuka : Aaah, maaf..maaf.. sepertinya ada sedikit kesalahan naskah disini#bow

Azriel : Chk! Bodoh! Baiklah minna-san ini adalah cerita yang sesungguhnya. Happy reading~

**Don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

"Khukhukhu…."

Di sebuah ruangan yang sedikit gelap dengan banyak peralatan dan cairan-cairan warna-warni yang sangat **Aneh ** dan mempunyai bau yang menyengat. Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut kuning kemerahan yang sedang duduk dipojokkan dengan meja yang lumayan besar didepannya. Dia memakai jas lab berwarna putih, tangannya memegang sebua botol kecil dengan cairan berwarna oranye yang berbuih-buih.

Matanya yang berwarna merah menyala terlihat sangat menyeramkan. Ditambah dengan wajahnya yang dihiasi dengan seringai yang setara dengan seringai iblis yang membuat pemuda yang bernama lengkap Namikaze Kyuubi ini berhasil menggantikan Kushina menjadi Raja Iblis.#ngelantur

"Khukhukhu… Rasakan pembalasanku Bakoro, inilah balasan karena telah mempermalukanku didepan teman-temanku(baca: budak-budak). Ahahahaha…." Kyuubi kembali tertawa dengan sintingnya. Author jadi khawatir kalau dia kesambet setan yang kebetulan lewat. Dan entah kenapa hawa membunuh terus-menerus dikeluarkan olehnya. Hm, mungkin dia mempunyai dendam membara pada Bakoro a.k.a Orochimaru?

"Fufufu… Cairan ini akan merubahmu menjadi banci kaleng yang biasa mangkal di bawah kolong jembatan, Kuso-Bakoro. Fufufu.." Kata Kyuubi sambil mencampurkan cairan-cairan yang menurut Author sangat aneh itu. Dan ASTAGA! Sejak kapan Kyuubi meng-copy tawa gaje dan nista milik nanas mesum berwarna biru gelap dan fans fanatik bosnya sendiri di fandom sebelah?

Entahlah hanya tuhan dan Kyuubi yang tahu.#digampar.

"Hahaha.. Tunggulah Kuso-Bakoro. Kau akan merasakan neraka yang sangat mematikan(?) besok!"

Ok, sepertinya semakin lama Kyuubi semakin gila. Apa perlu Author menelepon rumah sakit jiwa dan mengingatkan mereka bahwa pasien dengan nama Namikaze Kyuubi kabur dari rehabilitasi? Kalau kalian setuju angkat lutut(?) kalian setinggi 1 meter.#dibantai Kyuubi dan Reader.

Dan apa para Reader tersayangku (Readers: Hoeek!) ini penasaran kenapa Kyuubi bisa dendam mati(?) pada Bakoro a.k.a Orochimaru? Hmm, penasaran aja atau penasaran banget?

(Author kabur dikejar reader yang ngamuk)

Ok..ok.. Karena Author anak yang baik dan rajin berbohong(?) Author akan memberitahu para Readers tentang dendam Kyuubi pada Orochimaru.#kelamaan.

**FLASHBACK ON**

**KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL**

**LAB KIMIA**

"Nah, anak-anak hari ini kita akan mempraktekan cara membuat *piiip* dengan bahan-bahan ini." Para siswa hanya memutarkan bola mata mereka dengan bosan dan menggumam malas mendengar itu. Karena mereka yakin kalau Bakoro-Sensei **'tersayang' **mereka akan melakukan sesuatu hal yang diluar pelajaran dengan siswanya sebagai korbannya. Dan biasanya si korban sudah sampai di akhirat keesokkan harinya dengan penyakit **'tidak bisa jalan' **yang sangat mematikan. Jangan Tanya itu apa, karena Author tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu.#plaaak

"Nah, Sensei membutuhkan kelinc-Maksud Sensei ada yang mau membantu sensei? Jadi asisten Sensei?" Tanya Orochimaru dengan senyum **coretmaniscoret.**

Gleek

'Nah kan butuh kelinci percobaan lagi.' Pikir semua siswa.

HENING

.

.

.

HENING

.

.

.

HENING

"Ehem, jika tidak ada yang mau 'membantu' sensei, maka sensei akan memilih sendiri."

DEG

DEG

DEG

'Jangan aku! Jangan aku! Jangan aku! Demi dewa Jashin yang dugem(?) sambil pakai bikini, jangan aku!' Itulah mantra yang diucapkan terus-menerus di dalam hati oleh para murid-murid yang berada di kelas Orochimaru.

.

.

.

"Namikaze, tolong bantu sensei dalam 'eksperimen' ini." Ucap Orochimaru disertai senyuman yang **coretmaniscoret** berharap jika mungkin Kyuubi akan errr… terpesona padanya, mungkin?

Muka Kyuubi yang tadinya menunjukkan ekspresi bosan berubah 180 derajat mendengar itu. Dengan cepat dia menolak perintah Orochimaru. "APAAAA?! Kenapa harus aku? Suruh yang lain saja." Kata Kyuubi nyaring.

"Sayang sekali. Sensei lebih memilihmu karena pelajaran ini adalah keahlianmu. Jadi Sensei harap kamu maju kesini sekarang juga!" Kata Orochimaru mutlak!

"Ketua yang sabar, ya." Kata Shukaku dengan santainya. Sepertinya dia sedikit bersyukur karena bukan dia yang terpilih menjadi kelin-maksudnya Asisten Bakoro.

"Yooo~ Bos, anggaplah ini sebuah berkah yang menarik~ Yoo~." Kyuubi langsung mendeathglare kedua anak buahnya yang dengan entengnya memberikan semangat.

"Ayo, Namikaze."

"Cih! Siapa kau berani menyuruhku yang awesome nan handsome ini, banci?" Kata Kyuubi dengan angkuh.

TWICTH!

"Heh, sudah banci, pedophile lagi."

TWICTH! TWICTH!

"Ah ya, dan aku sarankan padamu Sensei banci. Untuk memotong rambutmu itu, karena kau seperti sadako yang biasa mangkal dipinggir jalan."

TWICTH! TWICTH! TWICTH!

"Berani-beraninya kau berkata seperti itu kepada gurumu ini, Namikaze! Sekarang kau maju atau AKU AKAN MEMBERIKANMU NILAI NOL DI SEMUA MATA PELAJARANKU!" Teriak Orochimaru dengan murka. Woow dan entah ada efek apa tiba-tiba rambut panjang Bakoro a.k.a Orochimaru berkibar-kibar bak bendera(?) yang diterpa angin badai.#dicincang Orochimaru

Setelah mendengar teriakan 'eksotis' dari sang guru tercinta, Kyuubi akhirnya maju kedepan memenuhi permintaan(baca:paksaan) Orochimaru-sensei. Dari pada dapat nilai nol disemua mata pelajaran Ipa-nya dan pasti dia akan disiksa atau lebih mengerikannya dibunuh oleh Ratu Iblis yaitu Kushina#dihajar Kushina.

"Fufufu… anak baik. Dan sekarang kita lihat, apa yang akan kita buat sekarang." Kata Orochimaru sambil menuangkan berbagai macam cairan aneh.

Kyuubi yang melihat itu hanya memutar bola matanya bosan melihat Orochimaru mulai mencampurkan cairan-cairan yang entah apa namanya itu sehingga menjadi cairan berwarna orange dan mengeluarkan buih-buih aneh.

'Sampai banci ini melakukan hal yang aneh padaku, akan kubunuh dia!' Pikir Kyuubi sambil mendeathglare Orochimaru. Para murid-murid yang lain hanya bisa diam membatu. Kenapa mereka tidak menolong Kyuubi? Karena Author yang melarang mereka menolong Kyuubi.#dideathglareKyuubi. Sehingga mereka hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati agar Kyuubi bisa selamat dalam keadaan utuh dan waras.#dihajarKyuubi.

"Nah, sudah jadi. Namikaze, ayo coba campurkan cairan ini dengan cairan merah itu." Kata Orochimaru sambil berjalan menuju Kyuubi. Tapi mungkin saking semangatnya, Orochimaru tidak melihat botol kecil yang tergeletak dilantai. Alhasil, Orochimaru terpeleset karena menginjak botol itu. Tubuhnya oleng kedepan dan cairan yang berada ditangannya terlepas dan terlempar kearah Kyuubi yang tidak menyadari itu.

"Boss/Ketua, AWAS!" Teriak Bee dan Shukaku secara bersamaan.

Bletak

"Ouch…."

BOOOFTH

WUUUUUSSSSHHH

Asap langsung muncul dan mengerubungi tubuh Kyuubi setelah terkena cairan aneh yang tidak sengaja terlempar dari tangan Orochimaru. Asap yang mengerubungi Kyuubi perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang dan menampakkan seseorang dengan ekor berjumlah sembilan, dada yang terlihat lebih menonjol, kulit putih nan mulus, wajah yang kecil dan chubby, sepasang kuping yang bergerak-gerak dengan manisnya, dan rambut kuning kemerahan yang tergerai sepunggung.

E-eeh?! Tu-tung-tunggu dulu, sepertinya ada yang salah. Ekor yang berjumlah sembilan? Dada yang terlihat lebih menonjol? Kulit putih nan mulus? Wajah yang kecil dan chubby? Sepasang kuping yang bergerak-gerak dengan manisnya? Rambut kuning kemerahan yang tergerai sepunggung?

SIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG

Loading

3 detik.

15 detik.

Kedip-kedip..

1 menit.

2,5 menit.

Mulai berpikir.

3 menit.

Mulai memeriksa tubuhnya sendiri.

4 menit.

Menelan ludah takut.

5 menit.

BLUUUUUUSSSSSHHHH

"AAAARRRRGGGHHHH! BAKOROOO! BANCI SIALAAAN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU, BRENGSEK?!" Bentak Kyuubi nyaring dengan suara khas perempuan yang sangat sangat-sangat-sangat cempreng.

Para murid laki-laki hanya bisa blushing dan nosebleed berat melihat Kyuubi versi perempuan yang ternyata sangat cantik itu. Sedangkan, para murid perempuan hanya bisa melongo melihat penampilan Kyuubi yang menurut mereka manis dan imut.

"KYAAAAA! KYUUBI-CHAN!" Kyuubi langsung memberikan deathglare mematikan kepada seluruh murid yang berniat 'menerkamnya'. Shukaku dan Bee hanya bisa terdiam melihat Kyuubi, lebih tepatnya mereka sama sekali tidak percaya kalau yang ada didepan itu adalah sosok Kyuubi, Ketua mereka.

"**Berani-beraninya kau..**" Kata Kyuubi kepada Orochimaru yang mukanya sudah pucat bertambah pucat yang hampir menjadi putih, melihat Kyuubi dengan hawa membunuh yang kuat seolah-olah siap untuk mencingcangnya menjadi seribu potongan kecil-kecil dan membuangnya di segita bermuda kapan saja.

Sebelum Kyuubi menyerang Orochimaru-sensei dengan brutal, Shukaku dan Bee dengan sigap menahan Kyuubi dengan sekuat tenaga. Serius deh, meski berubah wujud menjadi perempuan, tenaga Kyuubi masih sama seperti dalam wujud laki-laki sehingga Shukaku dan Bee berjuang ekstra keras untuk menahan Kyuubi.

"Sa-sa-sabar Boss." Kata Bee sambil menahan Kyuubi yang semakin lama semakin brutal. "LEPASKAN AKU! DASAR KALIAN ANAK BUAH DURHAKA!" Teriak Kyuubi dengan nyaring. Para murid yang lain hanya bisa menatap Kyuubi dengan ngeri. Kebanyakan mereka memilih untuk diam dari pada terkena imbasnya. Sedangkan Orochimaru hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati untuk diselamatkan dari pembantaian yang akan dilakukan oleh Kyuubi akibat ulahnya.

"Ta-ta-tapi Ketua, kalau ketua membunuh Orochimaru-sensei, bagaimana cara ketua untuk kembali kedalam wujud semula?" Tanya Shukaku sambil menahan Kyuubi yang berhenti memberontak setelah mendengar pertayaan Shukaku.

Shukaku dan Bee langsung menghela nafas lega setelah susah payah menahan Kyuubi yang terus-menerus memberontak. Kyuubi langsung mendeathglare kedua anak buahnya, kemudian mulai beralih ke ara Orochimaru yang berkeringat dingin. "Oy, banci sialan. Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa kembali kedalam wujud semula?" Tanya Kyuubi dengan tenang.

"A-a-aku sa-sama se-se-seka-li-li ti-ti-dak ta-ta-hu." Jawab Orochimaru-sensei dengan gugup. Mendengar perkataan Orochimaru-sensei muka Kyuubi kembali merah menahan amarah sedangkan murid-murid lain hanya bisa menghela nafas, Shukaku dan Bee hanya saling pandang dan mengangguk secara bersamaan.

"KUBUNUUUUUH KAUUUU, BANCI SIALAAAAN!" Teriak Kyuubi lagi. Shukaku dan Bee dengan sigap menahan Kyuubi yang kembali mengamuk. Orochimaru-sensei hampir pingsan melihat Kyuubi yang kembali menjadi iblis, sedangkan para murid menonton mereka dengan popcorn(?) ditangan masing-masing.

BOOOFFHHH

WUUUUSHHHH

Tiba-tiba tubuh Kyuubi kembali dikelilingi asap berwarna oranye. Shukaku dan Bee langsung melepaskan Kyuubi dengan ekspresi terkejut. Begitu juga dengan Orochimaru-sensei dan para murid-murid yang lain.

Perlahan-lahan asap yang mengelilingi Kyuubii menghilang dan memperlihatkan wujud Kyuubi dalam bentuk asalnya atau wujud laki-laki.

"Bos/Ketua.."

"TELAH KEMBALI!" Teriak mereka berdua sambil menerjang Kyuubi. Kyuubi refleks menghindari terjangan kedua anak buahnya, membuat Shukaku dan Bee saling jatuh bertindihan. Tanpa memperdulikan kedua anak buahnya, Kyuubi memeriksa tubuhnya dan menghela nafas lega saat mendapati dirinya telah kembali ke wujud aslinya. Dia lalu melirik Orochimaru dengan sangar. "**Orochimaru.**" Panggil Kyuubi dengan penuh penekanan. Orochimaru-sensei hanya bisa menelan ludah melihat Kyuubi yang sudah siap dengan bogemannya(?).

KRING KRING KRING

Bunyi tanda pelajaran telah usai berdering. Orochimaru yang mendengar itu langsung lari dengan kecepatan cahaya untuk menghindari amukan Kyuubi.

"BAAAAKOOORROOOO!"

**Flashback off**

Nah, begitulah ceritanya Readers. Panjang, kan?#dihajar

Setelah Kyuubi mencampurkan cairan-cairan aneh untuk Bakoro, terlihat Kyuubi memegangi perutnya. Sepertinya ia kelaparan sesudah bergila ria sedari tadi. "Aku lapar."

Kyuubi pun keluar dari ruangan tersayangan itu. Ia mulai menuruni tangga ketika ia tiba-tiba mendengar teriakan yang cempreng dari adiknya.

"Kyuu-nii, aku pulang!"

"Chk! Jangan teriak-teriak dobe! Kau membuat telinga ku sakit saja!"

"Sudahlah otouto, kau seperti tak tahu Naruto saja."

Owww~. Tiba-tiba muncul empat siku-siku di dahi Kyuubi setelah mendengar suara yang sangat sok manis dari seseorang. "Chk! Kenapa keriput itu kesini?"

Setelah terdiam sebentar di tangga, Kyuubi melanjutkan jalannya menuju dapur. Tiba-tiba ia terpeleset jatuh karena terburu-buru saat menuruni tangga membuat tabung yang dipegangnya terlepas dari tangannya. Tabung yang berisi cairan aneh itu mengenai Naruto yang dengan bersamaan muncul tiba-tiba di hadapan Kyuubi.

"Kyuu-nii!"

"Oy, Dobe AWAS!"

PLUUUK

WUUUSSSSHHH

BOOOOFFFFHHH

.

.

.

.

.

"N-na-nar-nar-naru?"

"..."

"..."

**TBC**

* * *

Yuka : AAAAAAA! JANGAN BUNUH AKU MINNA-SAN! Entah ada angin apa di chap ini saya jadi buat scenenya OroKyuu#pundung

Azriel : Lebih tepatnya sih, chap ini isinya flasback semua. Yo, Reader maaf ya baru apdet sekarang.

**Ok, sekarang kita balas review-review dulu.**

**Daevict024 :**

Azriel : Makasih atas reviewnya^^. Ini udah update.

Yuka : Yosh! Mudahan-mudahan chap ini tidak mengecewakan.

**Queen Rossaliana Luchie :**

Yuka : Gimana? Apa sekarang udah panjang? Atau tambah pendek? Dan jika masih banyak typos harap maklumi, karena Author malas buat meriksa words-nya =='#digampar

Azriel : Apa masih kurang dapat feel-nya? Yah, ini belum masuk ke intinya sih, jadi sabar aja ya. Karena Author masih ingin mengerjai Kyuu#smirk

Kyuubi : Jadi aku masih akan disiksa?! Kenapa bukan yang lainnya saja?!

Azriel&Yuka : #cuekin Kyuu# Terimakasih atas saran dan reviewnya.

Kyuubi : KUSO! Aku dicuekkin.#pundung

**Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel :**

Azriel : Namamu penuh makna. Dan ini udah lanjut kok, Makasih udah nge-review.

Yuka : YOSH! Arigatou reviewnya^^

**Laila. :**

Azriel : Naru nggak bodoh kok. Dia 'CUMA' seorang Dobe. Makasih udah nge-Review.

Yuka: Terimakasih#bow.

**Tsukihime Akari** **:**

Azriel : Kyuubi memang blak-blakan Author aja bingung. Ow~ situ fans-nya bang Tachi ya? Kok suka sih sama kakek-kakek?

Yuka : Kekekeke~. Jadi suka sama abank Tachi ya?#smirk

Azriel&Yuka : Makasih udah nge-review.

**Ichigo bukan Strawberry** **:**

Yuka : Ini udah lanjut. Makasih udah nge-Review^^.

Azriel : Terimakasih ^^.

**Mary** **:**

Yuka : Makasih buat dukungannya^^.

Azriel : Iya si kakek Tachi sial mulu dari kemarin. Gak adil kan kalau ukenya doank yang sial.

Yup, sekali lagi terimakasih bagi yang sudah mau membaca fic gaje ini. Bagi yang mau kasih saran, Review, Flame atau Kritik. Silahkan.

* * *

**Review Please**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : Transfor and Day 1**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Sasuke dan Pak Kishimoto. Kita hanya 'menyewa' chara-nya saja kok.#smirk**

**Genre : Romance dan Humor gagal**

**Rating : Maybe T**

**Pair : SasuNaru slight ItaKyuu**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), Shounen ai, Gaje, Little bit of Incest(?)**

**Summary : Gara-gara percobaan milik Kyuubi, Naruto jadi korbannya. Tapi tunggu dulu, kenapa Sasuke yang nggak tahu apa-apa jadi kena getahnya? Dan siapa itu anak kecil yang mirip dengan Naruto?**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

**Kediaman Namikaze**

Dan asap berwarna merah muda itupun tampak mengelilingi seluruh tubuh Naruto yang baru saja terkena percobaan aneh milik Kyuubi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Na-na-na-na-ru…."

Duo Uchiha bersaudara hanya bisa terdiam melihat seluruh kejadian yang terjadi secara cepat di hadapan mereka. Mereka terlampau shock sehingga tanpa sadar mereka hanya bisa terpaku melihat Naruto yang tersembunyi oleh asap merah yang perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang.

Kyuubi bersumpah bila Naruto berubah menjadi cewek seksi dengan dada bes- Tolong abaikan pikiran yang barusan terlintas dipikiran _**coretmesumcoret**_ Kyuubi tadi. Karena ya Tuhan, ini masih di rate T.#digampar

Ok, ayo scene di atas diulangi.

Kyuubi bersumpah bila Naruto berubah menjadi cewek cantik, dia akan langsung menyelamatkan Naruto dari duo Uchiha yang tampangnya datar tapi aslinya mesum ini dan kabur secepat mungkin dari rumah ini. Oh, seandainya dia tahu kalau rencana itu adalah rencana mustahil. Kenapa mustahil? Jawabannya yaitu memangnya Kyuubi kuat menggendong Naruto yang beratnya sama kayak gajah? Nggak kan?#digampar

"Naruto?" Panggil Kyuubi lagi saat asap yang mengelilingi Naruto menghilang.

"Eeeng." Kyuubi dan Duo Uchiha langsung menyerngitkan dahi saat mendengar suara Naruto, dan beberapa kemudian kedua mata mereka bertiga membulat saat menyadari bahwa bukan hanya suara Naruto saja tetapi tubuh Naruto juga ikut..

..berubah?

"Na-naru...to?" Panggil Sasuke dengan suara tertahan melihat Naruto yang berubah.

Saat asap yang berwarna merah muda itu menghilang muncullah seorang anak kecil yang berumur sekitar 5 tahun, seragam putih yang dipakainya terlihat kebesaran sehingga memperlihatkan kedua bahu yang berwarna tan dan mulus. Rambutnya berwarna pirang yang tampak layu sehingga menutupi mata kanannya. Terdapat tiga goresan di kedua pipinya. Matanya berwarna biru cerah yang terlihat sayu menatap kearah Kyuubi dan Duo Uchiha yang hanya bengong melihat penampilan Naruto, terutama ekspresi Naruto yang entah kenapa sangat Rapeable itu.

TES

TES

TES

"Kyuubi, ada darah yang keluar dari hidungmu." Kata Itachi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya terhadap Naruto.

"Ck, apa kau tidak sadar kalau darah juga keluar dari hidungmu, Baka-Aniki! Dan jangan menatap Dobe ku dengan pandangan mesum seperti itu! Kau terlihat seperti Bakoro!" Kata Sasuke sambil mengelap darah dari hidungnya. Ternyata Sasuke juga mimisan pemirsa!

"Eeehm.. kalian ciapa?" Tanya naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

'I-i-imutnya.' Pikir ItaSasuKyuu kompak.

Kyuubi langsung menampar wajahnya sendiri saat pikiran itu terlintas di otaknya. Sasuke langsung memalingkan pandangannya dari Naruto sambil memencet hidungnya supaya tidak ada darah yang mengalir keluar. Itachi? Tenang aja dia cuma shock berat dan jangan lupakan darah yang mengalir deras dari hidungnya.

Naruto versi chibi hanya bisa menatap bingung ketiga remaja yang ada di hadapannya yang tampak sibuk dengan pikiran –atau hidung- mereka masing-masing. "Paman-paman ini ciapa?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Sasuke sontak terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Naruto kemudian berjongkok dihadapan Naruto sambil mengelus rambut Naruto yang ternyata sangat halus itu.

"Kau tidak ingat dengan kami, Naru?" Tanya Sasuke dengan lembut, dan sebuah gelengan pelan menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan Sasuke. **"Namikaze Kyuubi." **Kyuubi tersentak saat Sasuke memanggilnya dengan nada dingin dan penuh penekanan. Kyuubi hanya bisa merinding saat melihat Sasuke yang sudah terlihat seperti malaikat kematian lengkap dengan jubah hitam dan sabit plus hawa membunuh yang kuat. Oh, Kyuubi imajinasimu ternyata sangat tinggi.

"**Apa yang telah kau lakukan kepada Dobe ku, Namikaze Kyuubi?" **Tanya Sasuke lagi sambil men-Deathglare Kyuubi. "Tenanglah Sasuke, Kyuubi pasti tidak sengaja." Kata Itachi sambil mengelus kepala Sasuke.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, Baka Aniki?! Gara-gara rubah jejadian ini si Dobe ku berubah menjadi anak kecil!" Bentak Sasuke sambil menyingkirkan tangan Itachi dari kepalanya. Kyuubi langsung menyeringai mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Memangnya kenapa? Naruto jadi tambah imut, kan? Bilang saja kalau kau terpesona oleh Adikku. Iya kan? Iya kan? Jujurlah, Sasu-chan~." Balas Kyuubi dengan nada jahil. Dia lalu menghampiri Naruto kemudian menggendongnya. Tampak Naruto tersenyum senang dan merasa nyaman, terbukti dari tingkah dia memeluk erat leher Kyuubi. Kyuubi hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Jadi, sebenarnya apa kau sadar dengan perbuatanmu ini?" Tanya Itachi sambil menghela napas lelah.

"Tentu saja aku sadar. Kau pikir aku ini sedang mengigau?" Tanya Kyuubi balik. Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus mendengar perkataan Kyuubi.

"Memangnya kau melakukan percobaan apalagi? Sampai Naruto berubah sampai seperti ini, **Namilaze Kyuubi?!**" Tanya Sasuke.

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang kalau aku sama sekali tidak sengaja, pantat ayam?! Asal kau tahu ya, sebenarnya percobaan ini buat Bakoro sialan itu karena sudah mempermalukanku di depan babu-babu ku!" Teriak Kyuubi kesal. "Ehem, maksudmu kau berniat balas dendam?" Koreksi Itachi.

"Tentu saja! Aku nggak akan pernah memaafkan si Bakoro itu!" Kata Kyuubi dengan semangat berapi-api layaknya gunung berapi yang siap untuk meletus.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan dengan Dobe ini?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk Naruto yang asyik bermain dengan kalung milik Kyuubi. "Mana aku tahu/Entahlah." Jawab Kyuubi dan Itachi secara bersamaan.

.

.

.

'_Mati Kau! Mati Kau Keripuuut! Pergilah kau ke Neraka yang paling dikutuk! Mati Kau Keriput!'_

Nada dering handphone milik Kyuubi dengan indahnya merusak suasana yang memang sudah rusak menjadi tambah rusak oleh kelakuan ItaSasuKyuu yang menjijikkan itu.#authordihajar.

'Nada deringnya.' Itahi dan Sasuke hanya bisa sweatdrop ditempat mendengar nada dering Kyuubi yang penuh dengan nada dendam. "Aniki, sepertinya Kyuubi sangat dendam kepadamu. Apa yang telah kau lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke sambil berbisik pelan, takut kedengaran oleh Kyuubi.

"A-aku juga tidak tahu." Jawab Itachi sambil berbisik. Matanya melihat kearah Kyuubi atau lebih tepatnya kearah Handphone Kyuubi dengan pandangan ngeri yang sekilas terlihat tidak punya dosa(?) sama sekali. Konyol memang pemikiran Uchiha sulung ini.

PIIIP

'_**Apa!'**_ jawab Kyuubi dengan nada membentak setelah melihat siapa yang sudah menelponnya.

'**Kyuu~ Ini Tou-chan~'**

'_**Aku tahu, Minato! Ada apa kau menelponku? Apa kau tahu kalau saat ini aku sedang sibuk?!'**_ Bentak Kyuubi lagi dengan sangat sangat sangat tidak sopan.

'**Jangan panggil Tou-chan dengan tidak sopan begitu Kyuu. Tou-chan kan jadi sed-'**

'**Berhenti bicara seperti itu, Minato! Pantas saja kau direndahkan oleh Kyuubi!'**

Belum selesai Minato berbicara, Kushina langsung merebut Handphone Minato sambil menceramahi Minato. Tampak muncul perempatan didahi Kyuubi karena merasa dicuekkin oleh pasangan bodoh yang sedang menelponnya itu.

'_**Ta-tapi itu bentuk kasih sayangku kepada Kyuu-'**_

'_**Itu berlebihan Baka-Mina-'**_

'_**SEBENARNYA KALIAN ADA URUSAN APA SAMPAI MENELPONKU SEGALA, HAH?! DAN HENTIKAN PERTENGKARAN SUAMI-ISTRI BODOH KALIAN ITU!' **_Teriak Kyuubi dengan penuh emosi karena muak mendengar pertengkaran MinaKushi yang tidak akan pernah selesai dalam seratus tahun kedepan-menurut Kyuubi- itu.

Sasuke dengan cepat merebut Naruto yang sepertinya dilupakan oleh Kyuubi saat dilihatnya Naruto mulai menangis karena takut dengan Kyuubi yang tiba-tiba mengamuk.

'_**Kau berani membentak Kaa-chan? Orangtua kamu sendiri? Baiklah Kaa-chan akan memberikanmu hadiah yang spesial saat pulang nanti. Jadi tunggulah Kyuubi~' **_Kyuubi hanya memberikan dengusan mengejek saat mendengar perkataan Kushina.

'_**A-ahaha.. te-tenanglah Kushi-chan, Kyuubi memang seperti itu. Ne~ Kyuubi sebenarnya kami menelponmu karena Tou- chan dan Kaa-chan pergi double Honeymoon(?) bersama Fuga-kun dan Miko-chan. Dan rencananya kami akan pergi selama seminggu. Jadi jaga rumah dan Naruto ya. Karena minggu depan kami baru pulang. Hati-hati ya. Jaa~'**_

'_**O-oy, tung-tunggu dulu! Jangan bercan-'**_

Tut..tuut..tut..

Krik

Krik

Krik

Belum selesai Kyuubi bicara, Minato langsung memutuskan hubungan telepon secara sepihak tanpa tahu kalau Kyuubi sedang mengirimkan tujuh kutukan yang paling ampuh kepadanya. Benar-benar konyol!

Beberapa saat setelah hubungan telepon Kyuubi dan Minato terputus. Handphone Itachi berbunyi menandakan bahwa sebuah panggilan masuk. Itachi langsung melihat siapa yang sudah menelponnya dan menyerngit pelan dambil menjawab panggilan itu.

'_**Hn. Tou-san?'**_ Jawab Itachi saat tahu bahwa yang menelponnya adalah Fugaku.

'_**Seperti kata dua pasangan bodoh tadi.'**_ Kata Fugaku dengan gaje.

'_**Hn.'**_

'_**Hn.'**_

Setelah berbicara singkat, padat tapi nggak jelas itu, Itachi mengakhiri telepon itu dan mendapati dirinya sedang dipandangi dengan pandangan aneh oleh SasuKyuuNaru . "Apa?" Tanya Itachi risih.

"Tidak." Jawab SasuKyuuNaru kompak, melupakan Naruto yang berubah menjadi kecil sesaat.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan kepada Naruto, Kyuu? Waktumu hanya seminggu untuk membereskan kekacauan ini. Dan dalam waktu seminggu juga kamu harus mencari penawar untuk Naruto agar dia bisa kembali ke tubuh aslinya. Untuk seminggu ini juga, Naruto harus terpaksa absen dari sekolahnya, karena tidak mungkin Naruto masuk dengan keadaannya yang seperti in-"

"Berhenti Keriput! Perkataanmu justru membuat semua ini menjadi rumit! Aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan, Keriput!"

Belum selesai Itachi bicara, Kyuubi sudah memotong perkataannya dengan nada membentak dengan tatapan garang kepada Itachi.

"Aku hanya membantu, Kyuu-"

"Bantuanmu itu malah membuatku menjadi bingung, Keriput sial-"

"Jadi siapa yang akan mengurus Naruto selama seminggu ini?" Tanya Sasuke jengkel sekaligus memotong perdebatan antara Itachi dan Kyuubi yang tampaknya akan berkembang menjadi perkelahian hebat yang pastinya imbang sebelah. Kenapa? Karena Kyuubi selalu berkelahi dengan berbagai koleksi senjata(?) miliknya sedangkan Itachi hanya menggunakan tangan kosong saja. Meskipun begitu yang selalu memenangkan perkelahian itu adalah Itachi dengan trik-trik(?) liciknya. Aneh memang mengingat Kyuubi selalu menggunakan senjata tetapi malah sering kalah melawan Itachi.

Eer.. bisa dilupakan yang barusan? Soalnya Author merasakan hawa membunuh yang kuat dari Kyuubi. Jadi demi keselamatan Author, lebih baik kita hentikan saja cerita kekalahan Kyuubi dari Itachi.

Ok, lanjutkan.

Itachi dan Kyuubi hanya menatap satu sama lain dan secara bersamaan mengangguk pelan. Melihat itu Sasuke langsung mendapatkan firasat buruk mengenai nasibnya nanti. Itachi dan Kyuubi lalu menatap kearah Sasuke dengan penuh arti.

"A-apa?!" Tanya Sasuke dengan gugup.

"Kau!" Kata ItaKyuu dengan kompak.

"Jangan bilang kal-"

"Ya." Jawab ItaKyuu lagi dengan cepat dan kompak.

"Breng-"

"Onii-chan~." Panggil Naruto sambil menarik seragam Sasuke, berusaha untuk membuat Sasuke melihat kearahnya.

"Ah.. ada apa Naru?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menurunkan Naruto.

"Naluto itu ciapa?" Tanya Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya-lagi- dengan imut.

'Aduh manisnya.' Pikir ItaKyuu lagi dengan kompak.

Tersadar akan pikiran mereka masing-masing, Sasuke dengan cepat menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "Naruto itu namamu."

"Nama yang bagus, Onii-chan."

"Hn. Sangat cocok denganmu." Kata Sasuke sambil mengelus kepala Naruto.

Kyuubi kemudian berjongkok dihadapan Naruto . "Naru tunggu disini bersama Pantat ayam ini ya. Aniki ada sedikit urusan yang harus dilakukan dengan kakak Keriput ini." Kata Kyuubi sambil menunjuk Sasuke dan Itachi bergantian tanpa memperdulikan Deathglare mereka berdua.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar! Kenapa aku juga harus ikut?" Tanya Itachi. "Lagian memangnya kita mau kemana?" Sambungnya lagi.

"Kita ke tempat Sensei banci gila Bakoro a.k.a Orochimaru." Jawab Kyuubi mantap.

JDEEEEEEER

Bagiakan disambar petir, muka Itachi dan Sasuke langsung pucat pasi saat mendengar jawaban Kyuubi.

"HELL NO! SAMPAI MATI AKU JUGA TIDAK MAU KESANA!" teriak Itachi dengan OOC. SasuKyuuNaru sampai menutup telinga mereka masing-masing agar tidak mendapat kemungkinan tuli mendadak akibat teriakan nyaring Itachi. "Memangnya kenapa? Hanya disana kita bisa menemukan salah satu formula agar bisa menyembuhkan, Naruto! Mau tidak mau kau harus ikut!" Kata Kyuubi.

"A-apa?! Harusnya kamu tahu kalau Bakoro itu musuh klan Uchiha!" balas Itachi lagi. Kenangan buruk yang diakibatkan oleh Bakoro tampaknya terlintas kembali dalam otaknya. Kyuubi hanya mendengus mendengar perkataan Itachi dan beralih melihat Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Selama aku pergi masih ada yang akan mengawasimu agar tidak berbuat macam-macam terhadap Naru-chan, Pantat Ayam! Kurama, cepat kemari!" Sedetik setelah Kyuubi selesai berbicara muncullah seekor makhluk misterius yang diyakini oleh Sasuke dan Itachi adalah seekor musang. Musang yang bernama Kurama itu mempunyai badan besar seperti anjing golden, mempunyai bulu berwarna oranye dan mempunyai ekor..

..sembilan?

"Nah, Kurama akan menjagamu agar tidak berbuat macam-macam terhadap Naru-chan dan juga mencegahmu untuk tidak menyentuh kamarku dan tempat-tempat rahasia milikku. Aku juga akan menulis surat ijin untukmu dan Naruto karena kalian berdua akan ijin selama seminggu, mengerti?" Tanya Kyuubi sambil menyiapkan beberapa alat dan senjata seperti, pistol, granat, pisau, tali, sarung tangan dan.. Handycam?

Sedangkan, Sasuke –dan Itachi- hanya bisa bengong melihat sosok Kurama yang sangat sangat sangat menakutkan.

"Oy-"

"Nah, Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Kata Kyuubi sambil menarik Itachi pergi yang tampaknya belum sepenuhnya merespon Kyuubi .

BRRAAAAAAK

BRRUUUUUM

"Jaa ne~"

"OII!"

Terlambat Kyuubi sudah pergi dengan membawa Itachi menuju rumah Bakoro dengan menggunakan mobil miliknya dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke bersama kekacauan yang ditinggalkan oleh Kyuubi.

"Gyahahaha.. Kulama.. geli..hahaha.."

Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah melihat Naruto yang sedang asyik bermain dengan musang peliharaan aneh milik Kyuubi, yaitu Kurama. Sasuke hanya bisa berharap bahwa Kyuubi dan Itachi bisa kembali dengan selamat beserta penawar untuk Naruto. Dia tidak ingin bahwa Naruto _**corettercintacoret **_bisa kembali normal sehingga dia bisa 'mengganggu Dobe kesayangannya.'

"Gyahahaha.. Kulama.. jangan lali.."

Sasuke langsung memijit dahinya saat dilihatnya Naruto dan Kurama tampak bermain kejar-kejaran. Mendengus keras Sasuke hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya yang buruk ini.

"Hah..apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

* * *

**Day 1**

Terlihat seorang pemuda yang mempunyai rambut berwarna hitam kebiruan yang melawan gravitasi tampak menguap lebar. Ekspresi lelah dan mengantuk terlihat jelas diwajahnya yang tampan. Pemuda itu tampak bangun dari tempat tidurnya sambil melakukan beberapa peregangan pada tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Mata hitamnya melirik kearah sesosok bocah berambut pirang dan berkulit tan yang tampak tertidur pulas disampingnya. Meskipun begitu ekspresi senang dan bahagia terpancar jelas diwajahnya membuat pemuda tadi tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

Pemuda yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha itu langsung memijit keningnya saat dirasakan pusing menderanya. Otaknya kembali mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin, yang malah membuat kepalanya tambah sakit.

"Hngh.. Onii-chan?"

"Hum? Kau sudah bangun ya Do- Naruto." Sasuke langsung mengelus dadanya saat dia hampir saja memanggil Naruto dengan panggilan 'kesayangannya.' Naruto kemudian merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan mengelus perutnya sambil merengek pelan, "Aku lapaaall~"

"…"

* * *

"Jadi enaknya pagi ini kita sarapan apa ya?"

Pagi yang cerah dan hening di kediaman Namikaze, kenapa hening? Itu karena keluarga Namikaze sangat terkenal diantara tetangga akan keributannya yang super duper mengganggu. Sejak awal MinaKushi menikah sampai KyuuNaru lahir. Karena itu mendapati kediaman Namikaze yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi hening adalah kejadian yang bisa dibilang langka.

"Lamen."

Sweatdrop. Sasuke hanya bisa menatap Naruto dengan pandangan heran. Padahal dia tidak ingat siapa namanya dan siapa saja keluarga atau teman-temannya, tapi kenapa anak ini bisa ingat dengan ramen?

"Ramen itu nggak enak loh, bisa bikin kita sakit perut." Kata Sasuke sambil memasang ekspresi kesakitan dan memegangi perutnya. Naruto mengerutkan keningnya melihat tingkah Sasuke yang terlihat –sangat- aneh dimatanya. Menggembungkan pipinya kesal, dia lalu membalas perkataan Sasuke dengan nada kesal, "Lamen! Nalu mau Lamen!"

'Ka-kawai.' Sasuke langsung mencubit lengannya sendiri saat melihat tingkah Naruto yang sangat sangat sangat menggemaskan itu. Sasuke berdecak pelan sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju lemari atas dimana disitu terdapat berbagai macam makanan instan yang disimpan oleh Kushina. Setidaknya itu yang dikatakan oleh Kyuubi saat Sasuke menelponnya untuk menanyakan dimana tempat penyimpanan makanan karena dia ingin membuat sarapan untuk dirinya dan juga untuk Naruto.

Dan betapa terkejutnya saat Sasuke melihat isi lemari penyimpan itu. RAMEN!

Ya, ramen. Rata-rata yang membuat penuh lemari itu adalah ramen yang diyakini oleh Sasuke sebagai milik Naruto. Sedangkan sisanya adalah milik Kushina.

"Me-mengerikan." Gumam Sasuke pelan.

"Apanya yang mengelikan, Onii-chan?" Tanya Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Sasuke tersentak saat mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Tidak disangkanya bahwa Naruto mendengarnya. "Ah. Tidak apa-apa kok. Kamu mau makan ramen, kan? Tunggu di meja makan ya, Nii-chan akan membuatkannya untukmu." Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Yey~. Cacu-nii baik. Nalu cayang Cacu-nii." Kata Naruto sambil memeluk salah satu kaki Sasuke, harap di ingat kalau saat ini ukuran tubuh Naruto menyusut. Setelah melepaskan pelukannya, Naruto kemudian berlari kecil menuju ke ruang makan sambil bersenandung dengan cadel. Tampaknya dia sangat senang karena bisa mendapatkan ramen untuk sarapannya pagi ini. Sedangkan Sasuke..

"Aku dipeluk Naruto! Aku dipeluk Naruto! Aku dipeluk Naruto!" Sasuke tampak meloncat-loncat kegirangan sambil terus-menerus mengatakan hal yang sama. Tidak memedulikan dirinya yang sangat OOC, Sasuke kemudian membuatkan sarapan untuknya dan Naruto sambil bersiul dengan gembira.

.

.

.

"Huwaaaa kenyang~ . Telnyata macakan Cacu-Nii enak ya." Kata Naruto sambil mengelus perutnya yang membesar karena kekenyangan. Diseberang meja makan, Sasuke hanya bisa ternganga melihat porsi makan Naruto yang tidak ada habisnya. Bayangkan saja dengan tubuh Naruto saat besar saja, Naruto mampu menghabiskan kira-kira sekitar 10 mangkok ramen. Sasuke pikir dengan mengecilnya tubuh Naruto, maka nafsu makan Naruto juga akan menurun. Tapi pada kenyataannya bukannya menurun, tapi nafsu makan Naruto malah bertambah. Membuat Sasuke terpaksa bolak-balik dari dapur ke ruang makan hanya untuk membuat ramen untuk Naruto.

"Dan sekarang aku harus membereskan semua ini?" Kata Sasuke sambil merebahkan kepalanya ke meja makan. "Aku bakal masuk ke rumah sakit jiwa kalau begini terus." Sambungnya lagi.

"Cacu-nii, cekalang kita ngapain?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ehm.. lebih baik kamu pergi mandi dulu ya, Naru. Sasu-nii mau membereskan ini dulu." Kata Sasuke sambil membereskan meja makan.

"Hum." Naruto kemudian berlari menuju kamar mandi sedangkan Sasuke menuju dapur untuk mencuci peralatan makan yang digunakan saat sarapan tadi.

"Hah.. sampai kapan aku akan seperti ini? Apa benar setelah Kyuubi dan Itachi berhasil membuat penawarnya Naruto akan kembali seperti semula? Aku harap iya." Gumam Sasuke sambil mencuci beberapa mangkok.

Sejujurnya, dia sangat khawatir saat melihat tubuh Naruto yang menyusut, apalagi saat dia tahu bahwa Nauto melupakan segala hal tentang dirinya maupun keluarga dan teman-temannya. Tolong pengecualian tentang ramen, entah kenapa dia ingat saja akan makanan favoritnya itu. Padahal tentang Sasuke saja dia tidak ingat. Membuat Sasuke iri saja. (A/N : ada yang cemburu nih.#plaaaak)

Dan kekhawatirannya bertambah saat tahu bahwa salah satu formula penawarnya berada di tangan Bakoro. Hal itu sungguh menakutkan mengingat kalau si Bakoro itu mempunyai sedikit ehemkelainanehem terhadap murid-muridnya. Itu sebabnya Sasuke berdoa agar Kyuubi bisa kembali dengan selamat. Kenapa Itachi tidak didoakan juga? Sebenarnya Sasuke bakal luar biasa senang kalau Itachi menjadi tawanan Bakoro, yang berarti Sasuke dan seluruh keluarga Uchiha tidak akan diganggu lagi oleh Bakoro. Dan juga harta warisan keluarga Uchiha pasti akan beralih kepada dirinya karena hanya dialah satu-satunya pewaris tunggal keluarga Uchiha. Ini seperti sekali dayung tiga pulau terlampaui. Benar-benar rencana yang sempurna.

Ternyata selain licik, Sasuke juga sangat matre pemirsa!#authordibantai.

Sasuke langsung tersenyum licik saat membayangkan nasibnya yang sangat beruntung saat Itachi benar-benar menjadi tawanan Bakoro. Ah, rasanya Sasuke tidak mau melepaskan bayangannya yang sungguh indah.

Sepertinya Sasuke sudah menjadi gila pemirsa.#authordibantailagi.

"HWAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Bayangan indah Sasuke menjadi hancur layaknya kaca yang pecah saat dia mendengar teriakan histeris milik Naruto. Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi dimana Naruto berada. Tanpa memedulikan cucian piring yang masih banyak, Sasuke hanya bisa berlari sambil berteriak memanggil Naruto dengan nada panik.

"NARUTO! NARUTO! ADA APA?!" tidak mendapat jawaban dari Naruto, Sasuke menambah kecepatan larinya karena khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto yang sepertinya dalam keadaan gawat darurat.

'Shit! Kalau sampai terjadinya sesuatu kepada Naruto, matilah aku ditangan Kyuubi.' Batin Sasuke sambil membayangkan siksaan Kyuubi yang akan diterimanya nanti karena telah lalai menjaga Naruto.

BRAAAK

"Naruto!" Panggil Sasuke lagi saat berhasil membuka pintu kamar mandi. Matanya membulat saat melihat pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya.

"A-apa-apaan ini?"

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N**: Yosh, Kami berdua minta maaf karena sudah menelantarkan fic ini selama berjam-jam, berhari-hari, dan berbulan-bulan.#woy

Terimakasih yang sudah setia menunggu fic ini, kami berdua sangat senang.

* * *

**Ok, sekarang kita balas review-review dulu.**

**TaraZein10 : **Yuka : Matanya kelilipan ya? Sini aku tiupin#pegangkipasTemari

Azriel : Ini udah update.

Yuka : Udah?

Azriel : Hn.

Yuka : #sweatdrop. Yosh! Selamat menikmati(?)#bow

**Ichigo 'Momo' Citrusz : **Azriel : Nah, sekarang udah tahu kan dia jadi apa.

Yuka : Naru jadi Ultramen!#buaaak.

Azriel : Ultramen gagal.

Yuka : Sepertinya kamu sama sekali tidak berminat untuk membalas review ==,

Azriel : Hn.

Yuka : Lupakan Azriel! Selamat menikmati ^o^

**Earl Louisia vi Duivel : **Yuka : Ini udah update! Setelah melewati siksaan dan berbagai rintangan yang diberikan seseorang#lirik Azriel.

Azriel : Percaya Yuka Tuhanmu sepuluh! Dan soal Bakoro mending Tanya saja sama Yuka. Aku nggak ikut campur soal itu.

Yuka : Silahkan tanya kepada Azriel karena dia otaknya ^^.

Azriel : Bukannya kamu ya. Cepat tuh jawab.

Yuka : Sebenarnya Bakoro itu buat serum.. buat serum.. buat serum.. buat serum apa ya? Hahaha! Entahlah, aku lupa#pasang muka watados

Azriel : Bego.

**laila. : **Azriel : Mungkin Kyuu akan jalan dengan pincang selama seminggu.#maksudnya?

Yuka : #pasangmukabingung. Selamat menikmati!#bow

**Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel : **Azriel : Apa sekarang masih penasaran? Nah, sekarang udah tahukan.

Yuka : #lirik

* * *

Yup, sekali lagi terimakasih bagi yang sudah mau membaca fic gaje ini. Bagi yang mau kasih saran, Review, Flame atau Kritik. Silahkan.

**Review Please**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : Day 2 : Guest and Toxins  
**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Sasuke dan Pak Kishimoto. Kita hanya 'menyewa' chara-nya saja kok.#smirk**

**Genre : Romance dan Humor gagal**

**Rating : Maybe T**

**Pair : SasuNaru slight ItaKyuu**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), Shounen ai, Gaje.**

**Summary : Gara-gara percobaan milik Kyuubi, Naruto jadi korbannya. Tapi tunggu dulu, kenapa Sasuke yang nggak tahu apa-apa jadi kena getahnya? Dan siapa itu anak kecil yang mirip dengan Naruto?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy SasuNaru Day 2013  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

**Day 1**

"A-apa-apaan ini?" Bola mata Sasuke hampir copot melihat pemandangan yang sangat **coretseksicoret** di depannya.

Terlihat Naruto yang sedang asyik mandi di bath up. Daripada disebut mandi lebih tepatnya Naruto sedang bermain busa dan air. Naruto tampak tertawa-tawa gembira sambil membasuh tubuh mungilnya yang halus dan juga entah kenapa terlihat berkilauan di mata Sasuke. Rambutnya lembab karena terlalu lama berendam di dalam bath up membuat ujung rambutnya menyentuh leher jenjangnya.

Owh Suke-kun, sadarkah bahwa dirimu sekarang sedang memandang Naruto dengan pandangan mesum?

"Gyahahaha…Kulama gelii~ Gyahahaha.." Sasuke rasanya ingin terbang sampai langit ketujuh saat melihat ekspresi Naruto yang imut dan suaranya yang merdu, sampai dirinya sadar akan sesuatu.

"Gyahaha..Kulama belhenti dong, nanti mandinya gak celecai~" Ujar Naruto lagi saat Kurama lagi-lagi mengelus-elus perut Naruto dengan kakinya, membuat Naruto kembali tertawa akibat tidak bisa menahan geli.

"Kyuu~." Seru Kurama senang karena berhasil membuat Naruto tertawa lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'KE-KENAPA HEWAN IMUT SIALAN ITU ADA DI SINI?! MANDI SAMA NARU-CHAN AKU YANG MANIS LAGI! BUAT ORANG JADI CEMBURU SAJA!' teriak Sasuke dalam hatinya. Wajah Sasuke mengerut kesal disertai hawa cemburu yang kuat saat melihat tingkah Kurama yang bermanja-manja dan mengelus tubuh Naruto yang sangat menggiurkan –di mata Sasuke- itu. Padahal Sasuke juga ingin mandi bersam Naruto-**nya** itu.

"Nah, ayo cepat Kulama, nanti Cacu-nii bisa malah-malah." Kata Naruto sambil berdiri dari bath up. Tanpa sengaja Naruto menoleh kearah pintu kamar mandi dan melihat Sasuke yang mematung.

.

.

.

.

.

"GYAAAAAA…CACU-NII HENTAI!" teriak Naruto histeris sambil melempari Sasuke dengan benda-benda yang ada di dekatnya membuat Sasuke kalang kabut.

"Te-tenang dulu, Na-naru!" kata Sasuke sambil berusaha menghindari benda-benda yang di lempar oleh Naruto.

Kurama juga tidak tinggal diam, hewan ganas tapi imut itu menyerang Sasuke dengan membabi buta membuat Sasuke tambah kelawahan.

BLETAK

"I-ittai..Gyaaa..Naru jangan lempar lagi."

"Kalau begitu Cacu-nii kelual sekalang juga cebelum aku lempal lagi." Kata Naruto dengan muka merah padam.

"Ba-baik-baik." Ucap Sasuke panik sambil keluar dari kamar mandi dan menutupnya.

Tanpa banyak bicara Sasuke kemudian berlari menjauhi tempat itu tanpa tahu dimana dia berlari.

'Yah, seenggaknya hari ini tidak sesial seperti yang aku pikir.' Batin Sasuke mesum.

'Tapi sayang kenapa aku tadi tidak memotret-nya ya, padahal tadi itu lumayan untuk menambah koleksi pribadi aku. Fufufu.' Seringai mesum Sasuke melebar membuat dirinya sekarang ini lebih terlihat seperti om-om pedofil mesum dari pada murid sekolah menengah.

Saking sibuknya membayangkan wajah manis Naruto, Sasuke yang sedari tadi berlari tidak melihat sepatu –yang entah punya siapa itu- sehingga membuat dia tidak sengaja tersandung dan jatuh dengan gaya yang mengenaskan.

DUUKK

BRAAAK

"I-ittai.." Sasuke mengelus kepala-nya pelan sambil mengumpat kesal karena kecerobohannya itu.

'Cih, Aku tarik kembali kata-kataku, ternyata ini memang hari tersial aku." Umpat Sasuke nyaring.

Yang tabah ya, Sasuke.

* * *

**Day 2**

Pukul 13.45

Ting.. Ting.. Ting..

Terdengar suara lonceng yang berbunyi karena terkena hembusan angin yang sejuk. Membantu menghalau hawa panas karena teriknya sang mentari pada siang ini. Tidak terkecuali sesosok pemuda dan seorang bocah yang sedang bermanja-manja dengan hewan yang cukup aneh*dicincang* berbentuk rubah dengan ekornya yang berjumlah sembilan.

"Cacu-nii~." Panggil bocah tersebut dengan imutnya kepada seorang pemuda yang tidak jauh berada disampingnya.

Pemuda yang merasa dipanggil tersebut menengok kearah bocah yang memanggilnya itu. "Hn?"

Bocah tersebut memiringkan wajahnya tanda tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh pemuda yang dipanggilnya Cacu-nii a.k.a Sasuke yang berada disampingnya. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas baru sadar bahwa di depannya ini bukanlah Naruto yang biasanya melainkan Naruto yang berubah menjadi bocah berumur 5 tahun dan sedang kehilangan ingatan. Pantas saja dia tidak marah seperti biasanya dan malah bingung tidak mengerti.

Ckckckck, sepertinya kepala Sasuke sudah mengalami sedikit gangguan karena terus bersama Naruto#buaaak. "Maksud Sasu-nii ada apa, Naru?"

Naruto yang baru mengerti akan perkataan Sasuke menegakkan kembali kepalanya. "Nalu panas! Nalu dan Kulama mau es clem!"

"Hn?"

Naruto kembali Sasuke memandang dengan bingung. "Kurama, dia mau ice cream juga?"

Naruto mengangguk untuk meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa hewan yang sedang berada di pangkuannya juga menginginkan ice cream untuk meredakan hawa panas, Naruto tampak menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan memohon sambil mengayunkan kakinya. Sasuke pun mengelus kepala Naruto dengan lembut kemudian pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil Ice Cream pintaan atau lebih tepatnya mungkin suruhan dari Naruto.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah dapur dan mengambil 2 cup Ice Cream rasa jeruk dan kopi untuk dirinya tentu. Hei? Ada masalah jika seorang Sasuke Uchiha makan ice cream? Cuaca sedang sangat panas sekarang. Tidak ada salahnya kan jika dia ikut makan ice cream bersama Naruto kecil?

DUUUAAAAR! SYUUUUUT! PRAAAANG! Ada tamu brengsek! Cepat buka pintu! DUAAAAR!

Tiba-tiba saja bel rumah keluarga Namikaze berbunyi. Sasuke menyerngitkan alisnya dan dengan mudah Sasuke bisa menebak siapa yang memasang bunyi bel rumah seperti itu dan pasti itu adalah Kyuubi. Entah Kyuubi dapat ilham dari mana sehingga bunyi bel seperti itu. Oke, lupakan dulu suara bel rumah buatan Kyuubi. Sasuke yang mendengar suara itu dengan malas-malasan membuka pintu untuk mengetahui siapa yang bertamu pada siang bolong begini.

"Chk! Sia—"

"HALOOOO NARUTOO? APA KAB- EEEEH…KENAPA KAU ADA DISINI, SASUKE?!"

"Hoaam.. jangan teriak-teriak dirumah orang Kiba, mendokusai."

"K-ke-kenapa a-ada Sa-sasuke-kun d-diru-dirumah N-na-naru-naruto-kun?." Tidak perlu author beritahu siapa yang baru saja bertanya dengan gagapnya, karena pasti para reader tahu siapa itu#digebukin.

"Kyaaaaaa! Sasuke-kun!" Teriak Sakura dan Ino histeris saat mengetahui yang membukakan pintu adalah Sasuke.

Yuka : Hah~, lain kali jangan undang mereka lagi. Gendang telingaku sakit mendengar suara mereka#ditendang.

Azriel : bukannya kau yang mengundang mereka?

Yuka : Oh? Ya?

Azriel : Mau mati?

Yuka : B-ba-back to the story!

Seperti tersengat petir pada siang bolong begini, dengan padangan mata yang datar sekaligus melebar(?), sebenarnya dalam hati Sasuke sedang melotot tidak percaya bahwa sekarang didepan matanya ada teman-teman sekolahnya yang datang kerumah Naruto.

Dengan gaya slow motion seperti dalam sinetron lebay yang biasa nongol di televisi, Sasuke menjatuhkan 2 cup ice cream yang dipegangnya dengan ekspresi terkejut, tetapi tetap dengan gaya yang stay cool.

Oh, apa terlalu berlebihan? Sasuke yang baru sadar akan ke OOC-an dirinya langsung kembali memasang wajah tanpa ekspresinya yang dari dulu juga sudah tanpa ekspresi dan memandang sinis teman-temannya. "Mau apa kalian?"

"Harusnya kami yang bertanya begitu!" Tanya mereka semua dengan kompak kepada Sasuke yang hanya mendengus.

"Chk! Bukan urusan kal—"

"Cacuuu-niii! Es clemnya mana? Cacuuu-nii!" Teriak Naruto penuh keimutan disetiap katanya(?)#Ah! Aku mau mati!#dor!

Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Sai, Gaara, dan Neji yang mendengar itu tampak kaget dengan suara yang mereka dengar. Mereka bersama-sama menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan mata yang seolah-olah mengatakan 'Suara siapa tadi itu?!' yang di balas dengan deathglare oleh Sasuke.

Karena mereka sudah terlanjur penasaran, dengan sangat 'sopannya' mereka langsung masuk kedalam rumah Naruto tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke yang berdiri mematung di depan pintu. Sedangkan Sasuke tampak sibuk dengan berbagai macam pikirannya.

Bagaimana jika mereka tahu bahwa itu adalah Naruto yang berubah jadi kecil gara-gara percobaan aneh dari kakaknya yang sudah tidak waras itu? Atau apakah dia harus meminta saran pada kakak bodohnya dan pasangannya yang gila saja? Apa mungkin lebih baik dia memberi tahu mereka berdua? Apa tidak akan merepotkan? Mengingat kelakuan mereka yang sudah sangat abnormal.

Lebay banget loe, Sas.

Sasuke mendengus sebal, saat menyadari dirinya mulai bicara sendiri. Pasti hari ini akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan baginya.

Yuka : Ganbatte, Sasu! Yo! Yo! Yo!#nari ala cheerleders

Azriel : #tembak Yuka

* * *

"Cacuuu-nii! Cacuuu-nii! Cacu—"

"Wah~, anak siapa ini? Kawaii~." Kata Sakura sambil mencubit pipi bakpo Naruto dengan gemas. Tentu saja dia tak sadar bahwa itu adalah Naruto. Jika sadar pasti sekarang dia sudah melempar Naruto ke planet mars seperti biasanya.

Ino yang juga merasa gemas melihat Naruto versi kecil pun ikut-ikutan mencubiti pipi bakpo Naruto. Dan Hinata dia sudah pingsan dengan pendarahan hebat dihidungnya. Mungkin karena dia tidak sanggup melihat kemanisan dari Naruto makanya dia pingsan. Ckckckck, kita harus menyiapkan peti mati untuknya#dicincang Hinata.

Gaara yang dari tadi hanya melihat akhirnya angkat bicara. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh disini, entah itu apa. Dan kenapa Gaara bisa langsung merasa aneh? Itu karena dia cukup sering pergi kerumah Naruto mengingat dia adalah sahabat Naruto dari kecil dan juga dia adalah pembantu suka rela yang dipaksa oleh Kyuubi, "Mana Naruto?"

Glek!

Akhirnya pertanyaan yang tidak ingin Sasuke dengar terucap dari bibir Sabaku no Gaara. Sasuke agak gugup dan bingung menjawab pertanyaan dari Gaara, meskipun tidak terlihat dari raut wajahnya tetapi dalam hati Sasuke sudah mengutuk Gaara karena bertanya hal yang Sasuke tidak ingin dengar.

"Dia terlihat seperti Naruto? Lihat dia punya tanda seperti kumis kucing pada pipinya. Apa Naruto mengecil, Sasuke-kun? Ah, tapi itu tidak mungkin bukan?" Tanya Sai skatmat(?) dengan senyuman palsu yang sukses membuat Sasuke kali ini benar-benar tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Kiba, Neji, Gaara, Sakura dan Ino yang baru menyadari perkataan dari Sai menatap Naruto kecil dengan tatapan menyelidik. Hinata? Dia masih pingsan, karena itu mari kita lupakan saja#bletaaak.

Naruto kecil yang merasa takut dengan tatapan mereka memilih ke samping Sasuke dan memegangi pinggirin bajunya.

"Hoaaam~, mendokusai." Kata Shikamaru malas seperti biasa. Ya biasa, biasa, biasa, biasa, bia—#dibekap.

Gaara yang agak curiga karena perkataan dari Sai memandang Naruto dengan tatapanya yang tajam. "Kau Naruto, bukan?"

Naruto yang merasa takut oleh pandangan Gaara akhirnya menangis dengan manisnya(?). "Hiks.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Cacu-nii a-ak-ku ta-takut hiks.. hiks.."

"Sudahlah Gaara, mungkin dia hanya saudara jauh Naruto. Jadi muka mereka mirip." Kata Neji sok bijak untuk menghentikan tatapan menakutkan dari kekasihnya ehem Gaara.

"Apa iya Naruto punya saudara sekecil ini?" Tanya Kiba ragu. Meskipun otaknya sama udangnya dengan Naruto, tetapi dia bukanlah seseorang yang pikun sampai tidak ingat bahwa sahabatnya dari kecil ini mempunyai saudara yang wajahnya hampir mirip seperti Naruto.

Glek! Glek!

"Hn," Jawab Sasuke tidak jelas. "Mau apa kalian?" Tanya Sasuke sinis pada teman-temannya. Bukannya dia tidak sopan memperlakukan teman-temannya seperti ini. Meskipun dia bukan penghuni rumah Naruto, tapi siapa yang tidak kesal jika teman-temanmu itu main masuk kerumah dan langsung memberikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan skatmat dan membuat anak kecil menangis?

"Ah! Kami ma—"

"Kami mau belajar bersama," Jawab Sai menyela perkataan Kiba. "Tapi sepertinya Naruto tak ada disini? Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini, S-a-s-u-k-e-k-u-n?" Tanya Sai dengan Skatmat –lagi-. Sepertinya dia punya rencana atau dia memang tahu sesuatu hingga bertanya seperti itu terus pada Sasuke? Entahlah, author juga tak tahu#ditendang.

Sasuke mendengus sebal. "Bukan urusan kalian."

"Kyuubi mana?" Tanya Gaara dengan datar. Tidak memikirkan hati kekasihnya saat dia bertanya tentang laki-laki lain dihadapan kekasihnya sendiri. Sedangkan, Neji hanya bisa pundung karena Gaara menyebut-nyebut salah satu rival terkuat Neji dalam memperebutkan hati Gaara itu.

"Dia sedang pergi dengan si keriput."

"Paman Minato dan Bibi Kushina?"

'Akan kukutuk kau mata panda!' Sasuke menggerutu kesal ketika Gaara bertanya lagi. "Tidak tahu."

"Kau mencurigakan Sasuke. Hoooam, mendokusai." Kata Shikamaru skatmat lagi!#ini seperti sedang main catur?

Sasuke yang sudah makin terpojok akhirnya mengeluarkan deathglarenya. "Jika kalian sudah tak ada urusan cepat pergi dari sini."

"E-e-et-eto, k-ka-kala-kalau t-ti-tidak a-a-da N-n-na-naru-naruto-kun d-di-disi-disini le-lebih b-ba-baik k-kit-kita p-pe-pergi saja." Ucap Hinata dengan gagapnya sampai author sendiri malas.#buaaaak.

Tiba-tiba muncul lampu yang sangat terang yang mungkin seperti lampu 100watt di atas kepala Sakura. Sepertinya dia baru saja mendapat sebuah ide yang brilliant menurutnya. "Kita sudah disini. Lebih baik kita belajar disini! Karena ada Sasuke-kun, dia bisa mengajari kita." Sakura tersenyum penuh nista. Sepertinya idenya ini akan berjalan dengan lancar. 'Si bodoh itu tidak ada? Berarti tidak akan ada lagi yang menggangguku! Huwahahahaha!' Pikir Sakura senang.#author sweatdrop.

"Aku setuju dengan Sakura!" Dukungan penuh keluar dari Ino untuk Sakura. Hah~, pasti pikiran mereka sama.

"Tap—"

"Hn."

"Aaaarrrgh! Jangan potong ucapanku terus!" Kiba menjerit histeris. Mungkin ini adalah hari sial Kiba sampai ucapannya dipotong terus.

"Mendokusai."

Naruto kecil yang sudah agak tidak takut lagi pada teman-temannya yang dia tidak sengaja lupakan menarik pinggrian baju Sasuke. "Cacu-nii, meleka cemua ciapa?"

"Mereka hanya sekumpulan orang abnormal yang numpang belajar, Naru." Jawab Sasuke sambil mengelus kepala Naruto kecil dengan lembut.

"Naru?" Gaara menyerngit heran mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"A-a-ah itu, dia na-namanya Naruko!" Jawab Sasuke dengan gugup sampai biacaranya jadi gagap begitu. Sepertinya dia tertular virus gagap dari nona kita, nona Hyuuga#buaaaak.

"Oh. Kenapa namanya girly sekali? Dia laki-laki, kan?" Tanya Kiba bingung.

"Oh, itu. Katanya waktu lagi hamil ibunya mikir pas lahir nanti anaknya itu perempuan, makanya dikasih nama Naruko. Ternyata yang lahir laki-laki, karena sudah terlanjur nama itu yang dipilih. Jadi apa boleh buat." Jawab Sasuke panjang lebar plus nggak jelas, ngaco dan asal.

Yang lain menangguk-angguk tanda mengerti, kecuali Gaara yang menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan menyelidik sebelum merespon singkat.

"Oh."

Twitch

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya dan mulai mengeluarkan aura membunuhnya yang pekat. "Kalian mau minum apa?"

"Sejak kapan kau jadi ramah Sasuke?" Tanya Neji dengan shock karena mendengar pertanyaan yang baru saja terlontar dari mulut sang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hn."

Sakura mulai berganjen ria dengan menempel-nempel pada lengan Sasuke. "Apapun yang kau buatkan Sasuke-kun."

"Terserah kamu saja Sasuke." Jawab yang lainnya.

"Yang dingin." Jawab Gaara padat, jelas, da terlihat sekali kalau Gaara menyuruh Sasuke.

Twitch

"Hn."

* * *

Sasuke dengan ogah-ogahan berjalan ke dapur bersama Naruto. 'Mungkin membuat jus buah tak ada salahnya?' Tanya Sasuke pada dirinya.

Ia pun mulai mencari bahan-bahan untuk membuat jus buah di dalam lemari dapur keluarga Namikaze. Kemudian ia menemukan benda seperti tomat dalam kantong plastik putih. Sasuke langsung mengambil benda yang dia anggap sebagai buah tomat tersebut dan langsung memblender buah tersebut. Tidak memperhatikan bahwa dibalik plastik tersebut terdapat tulisan 'Tidak untuk dimakan!'.

Oke! Kita lupakan dulu benda seperti buah tomat tersebut, kita lihat sedang apa sekarang pemain utama kita.

'Cih! Mereka itu lama sekali! Sampai kapan aku harus merawat bocah ini?!' batin Sasuke kesal karena dia terpaksa membuat minuman untuk teman-temannya yang sangat tidak tahu diri#dicincang.

Semoga saja Sasuke tidak membuat minuman yang 'iya-iya'.

Naruto yang melihat Sasuke yang sedang sedikit kesal meskipun dengan ekspresi yang datar -bagaimana dia bisa tau?- secara terus-menerus. Sasuke yang menyadari terus diperhatikan oleh Naruto kecil menengok ke arahnya. "Ada apa, Naru?"

"Es clem!"

Sasuke tidak mengerti apa yang baru dikatakan oleh Naru kecil. "Maksu—"

"Huweeeee! Nalu mau es clem! Huweee! Mana es clem Nalu, Cacu-nii?! Huweeee!" Naruto kembali menangis karena dia baru ingat bahwa ice creamnya belum diberikan oleh Sasuke kepadanya.

Yuka : Naru memperhatikan Sasu karena itu?#sweatdrop

Azriel : Jangan muncul seenaknya, baka!

Yuka : #kabur

"Ice cream?" Sasuke baru ingat bahwa ice cream yang sudah dia ambil tadi terjatuh gara-gara dia kaget melihat teman-temannya yang tiba-tiba datang tadi.

Karena Sasuke tidak juga memberikan apa yang Naruto kecil inginkan, tangisan Naruto kecil tambah keras. "HUWEEEEEEE! Cacu-nii!"

Sasuke memijit pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa sakit. Sasuke kemudian berjalan kearah kulkas untuk mengambil ice cream yang lain untuk menggantikan ice cream yang sempat ia jatuhkan tadi. Sasuke melihat hanya tinggal satu cup ice cream yang tersisa dan itu rasa ramen(?), Sasuke berjalan ke arah Naruto. "Tinggal rasa ramen."

"Lamen?" Naruto kecil memiringkan kepalanya. "Nalu mau lamen!"

"Kyuu~."

Sasuke menoleh kearah Kurama yang menggoyangkan ke-sembilan ekornya untuk mendapatkan perhatian Sasuke sekaligus untuk mendapatkan ice cream yang segar.

Tatap

Tatap

Tatap

Tatap

Tatap

KRIEET

SYUUT

BRAAK

CEKLEK

"Diam didalam sana dan jangan berisik, mengerti." Kata Sasuke singkat dan jelas sambil meninggalkan Kurama yang menggeram marah karena di kurung dalam kandang.

Sasuke kemudian kembali ke dapur setelah sebelumnya mengurung Kurama di halaman belakang. Terlihat Naruto yang sedang kesusahan membuka ice cream yang baru saja dikasihnya.

"Cacu-nii, bukain." Rengek Naruto manja.

"Hn." Kata Sasuke sambil membuka cup ice cream dengan rasa yang aneh menurut Sasuke dan memberikannya kepada Naruto kecil.

Naruto memakan ice creamnya dengan senang hingga belepotan. Sasuke yang melihat itu mencoba membersihkan wajah Naruto. Ia mendekat ke arah wajah Naruto.

Pandang

Pandang

Pandang

Pandang

Panda—

"Sasuke! Minumannya mana?! Lama ba— APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Teriak Kiba nyaring sekaligus shock dengan posisi Sasuke dan Naruto kecil sekarang.

Sasuke yang baru sadar akan posisinya sekarang ini. Dengan badan yang condong ke arah wajah Naruto kecil tinggal lima centi lagi serta tangannya yang sudah menggenggam tangan Naruto kecil. Pasti siapapun yang melihatnya akan salah paham dengan posisinya sekarang ini. Hah~.

Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba datang karena mendengar teriakan Kiba tadi, dan melihat pose Sasuke dan Naruto kecil hanya memandang malas dan mengucapkan kata kesukaannya. "Mendokusai."

"Wah-wah Sasuke-kun, kau seperti seorang pedophile saja. Hahahaha!" Kata Sai tiba-tiba ikut nimbrung dengan Mereka.

"Sasuke ternyata kau.. aku tak menyangkanya Sasuke. Aku kecewa terhadap dirimu!" Ucap Neji sedikit banyak OOC karena shock terhadap Sasuke.

"Kalian menjijikan." Kata Gaara yang sepertinya tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi atau lebih tepatnya tidak mau mengerti apa sedang terjadi disini.

"S-sa-sas-sasu-sasuke-sasuke-kun." Hinata yang baru sadar akan pingsannya dan langsung melihat posisi Sasuke dan Naruto kecil juga langsung pingsan kembali.

"Kyaaaaa! Sasuke-kun!" Entah kenapa Sakura dan Ino teriak-teriak histeris dengan penuh maksud(?).

Naruto kecil menatap Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Gaara, Sai, Sakura, dan Ino dengan bingung. Dan terus melanjutkan memakan ice creamnya dengan lahap. Sasuke sendiri sudah siap dengan selusin pisau ditangannya. Dan jangan lupakan aura membunuh pekat yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

"**Kalian..**"

SYUUUUUUT!

BRAAAAAAK!

BOOOOOOM!

DUAAAAAR!

Dan terjadilah pertumpahan darah yang tidak elit dikediaman Namikaze dengan sesosok anak kecil yang terus menonton dan memakan ice creamnya dengan tenang tanpa mengerti apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

* * *

Kiba mengelus kepala dan wajahnya yang tampak babak belur karena dihajar oleh Sasuke. "Uuugh, tadi itu aku melihat malaikat maut."

Shikamaru yang melihat itu hanya menguap ngantuk dan mengucapkan kata kesukaannya. "Mendokusai."

Sai yang menyadari bahwa aura diruangan itu tidak enak, tersenyum dengan penuh kepalsuan ke arah Sasuke. "Wah-wah, hari ini Sasuke-kun auranya tampak lebih pekat dari pada biasanya. Semakin menakutkan saja."

Gretaaak.. Gretaaak.. Gretaaak..

Mendengar perkataan Sai, Sasuke kemudian membunyikan jari-jari tangannya.

"Kau membuatnya marah lagi, bodoh!" Bentak Kiba kepada Sai plus ebuah jitakan karena telah membangunkan Sasuke dalam mode malaikat maut kembali.

"C-cacu-nii." Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang sedang berada pada malaikat maut mode.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum dan jongkok untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Naruto kemudian munculah background bunga-bunga yang bermekaran disekitar Sasuke, "Ada apa, Naru?"

'Kenapa tiba-tiba muncul bunga?!' Pikir mereka semua yang ada disana ketika melihat Sasuke tersenyum pada Naruto kecil.

"Tidak, ehehehe." Jawab Naruto kecil dengan senyuman malaikatnya.

"Kawaii!" Serentak Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Gaara, Sai, Sakura dan Ino mengatakan hal yang sama. Ingat Hinata masih pingsan minna-san#digebukin.

Sasuke mengangguk dan mengelus kepala Naruto. "**Dan kalian.. cepat duduk di ruang TV**." Deathglare Sasuke ke arah teman-temannya

"H-ha-hai." Jawab mereka kompak dan langsung pergi ke ruang TV.

**Ruang TV**

Kiba menoleh ke kanan dan kiri mengecek bahwa Sasuke tidak ada disekitar mereka. Jika dia mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan pasti detik ini juga dia akan dilempar ke neraka dengan senang hati oleh Sasuke. "Hei, apa kalian tak merasa aneh dengan Sasuke?"

"Ya, dia bertambah kakkoi! Kyaaaaa! Sasuke-kun!" Jawab Sakura dengan penuh semangat.

"Bukan yang itu tahu." Kata Neji sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Hinata yang baru bangun dari pingsannya langsung mengangkat tangannya. Dia mencoba untuk memberi pendapat tentang anak kecil misterius yang bersama Sasuke. "E-e-eto s-s-se-sebe-sebena-sebenar-sebenarnya a-a-ana-anak ke-ke-keci-kecil y-yan-yang be-ber-bersa-bersama S-sa-sasu-sasu-sasuke-kun m-mi-mi-mirip d-de-de-denga-dengan N-na-nar-naru-naruto-kun"

Gaara mengangguk setuju dengan pendapat Hinata. "Aku kira juga begitu."

Kiba yang merasa penasaran menyerngitkan alisnya merasa bertambah bodoh bahwa bocah yang bersama Sasuke adalah Naruto yang berubah jadi kecil. "Tapi apa mungkin kalau bocah itu adalah Naruto?"

"Mendokusai."

"Pasti karena ramu—"

Braaaak!

"Ini minuman kalian!"

Sai yang baru saja ingin mengatakan sesuatu langsung terputus oleh gebrakan minuman yang baru di bawa oleh Sasuke. Ya.. minuman mungkin?

"A-pa-apa itu Sasuke-kun? I-it-itu terlihat seperti magma yang baru keluar?" Tunjuk Sakura pada minu— apa pantas ini disebut minuman? Cairan merah menyala dan berpijar dengan gelembung-gelembung yang keluar dari dalam gelas kaca yang dibuat oleh Sasuke. Ini benarkah minuman?

"Jus tomat."

'Jus tomat?!' Pikir mereka semua dengan ngeri. Apa ini bisa disebut dengan jus tomat? Kami-sama, jika kau ada tolong makhlukmu ini dari minuman yang tidak bisa juga dibilang minuman ini. Tapi lebih baiknya Kami-sama tak membantu mereka#ngawur mode.

"Kau tidak memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam minuman itukan Sasuke?" Tanya Neji dengan sangat ragu pada minuman yang dibuat oleh sahabatnya.

"Hn."

Naruto memandang semua teman-temannya yang tidak sengaja dia lupakan karena mereka tidak mau meminum minuman yang dibuat oleh Sasuke untuk mereka. "Ayo cilahkan coba! Cacu-nii membuat ini dengan penuh cemangat lho!" ucap Naruto dengan riang gembira tanpa tahu akan ketakutan mereka semua.

'Penuh semangat dia bilang?' pikir Shikamaru, kiba, Neji, Gaara, Sai, Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata dengan kompak -lagi- sambil melihat Sasuke dan minuman yang kata Sasuke jus tomat itu dengan pandangan ngeri secara bergantian.

Mereka kemudian membayangkan bahwa seorang Sasuke Uchiha tengah berada didapur dan memakai apron. Jangan lupakan aura hitam yang menyelimuti dirinya. Dengan wajah datar tapi mencekam(?) Sasuke menatap blender yang ada dihadapannya dengan tatapan membunuh. Sasuke memasukkan bahan-bahan yang tidak sanggup untuk mereka bayangkan. Dan terciptalah sebuah cairan merah pekat dan mengeluarkan buih-buih panas.

Pasti Sasuke memasukkan sesuatu yang 'iya-iya'.

Azriel : Cukup lebaynya, woy!#jitak Yuka

Yuka : #watados

Glek!

"S-sasuke, kau tidak memasukkan sesuatu yang aneh di dalam sini kan?" Tanya Neji lagi yang entah keberapa kalinya kepada Sasuke dengan muka horror.

"Wah, Sasuke-kun sudah membuat ini dengan semangat, hm? Silahkan menikmatinya." Ujar Sai dengan senangnya karena dia sudah memindahkan minumannya ke gelas Kiba.

Kiba mendethglare Sai. "Brengsek kau, Sai!"

"S-sa-sasu-sasuke-kun i-in-in—"

"Kalian tidak mau meminumnya? Apakah sehina itu minuman yang aku buat untuk kalian sampai kalian tidak mau meminumnya? Kali—"

"K-kau terlihat lebih OOC, Sasuke." Ujar Neji dengan muka yang bertambah menjadi horror dan pucat.

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya. Berekspresi seolah-olah dia sangat kecewa karena teman-temannya tidak mau meminum jus buatannya. Padahal Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan senyum sadis yang sudah terukir di bibirnya.

"Chk! Mendokusai, ayo minum Kiba!"

"Ke-kenapa ak—"

Sebelum Kiba menyelesaikan perkataannya, dia langsung dipaksa minum jus tomat buatan Sasuke oleh Sakura dan Ino. Mereka menjadikan Kiba sebagai kelinci percobaan ternyata#author sweatdrop.

JDEEEEER!

BRUUUUK!

Entah jus tomat buatan Sasuke mengandung kekuatan apa, sekarang Kiba yang sudah menjadi kelinci percobaan dari teman-temannya yang tidak tahu diri itu tergelepak dengan mulut yang mengeluarkan busa berwarna merah dan mukanya yang sangat mengenaskan tentunya#buaaaak.

Neji yang melihat hal itu langsung berpikiran untuk segera pulang berjaga-jaga tidak meminum jus buatan Sasuke. "Le-lebih baik kita pulang saja, ya kan Gaa— mana Gaara?"

Sai menunjuk kearah Gaara yang sudah berada di depan pintu dan tengah memakai sepatunya.

Gaara yang merasa sedang diperhatikan menengok ke arah teman-temannya. "Aku disuruh pulang oleh Temari-nee, jaa."

Braaaaak!

Pandang

Pandang

Pandang

Pandang

Pandang

'Dia kabur!' Pikir Shikamaru, Neji, Sai, Sakura, Ino dan Hinata berbarengan –lagi-.

Sasuke memandang ke arah teman-temannya yang tersisa. "Kalian mau pulang juga? Tidak minum dulu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan senyuman dan tatapan iblis.

"Ak-aku baru ingat! Sakura, bukannya kita ada urusan?!" Tanya Ino dengan grogi pada Sakura.

"Urusan apa?" Sakura yang tidak mengerti kembali bertanya kepada Ino dengan muka bingung.

Ino menyenggol pundak Sakura dengan keras. Sakura yang baru sadar langsung menatap Sasuke di depannya dengan kaku. "I-i-iy-iya, gomen ne Sasuke-kun! Jaa!"

"Nona Hinata, kita ada latihan sebentar lagi. Lebih baik kita segera pulang." Ajak Neji secara paksa pada Hinata. Mengingat dia sudah ditinggalkan dengan tidak berperasaan oleh Gaara.

Hinata yang mengerti apa maksud dari Neji mengajaknya pulang langsung menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui ajakan pulang dari Neji. "A-a-ah i-i-iy-iya N-ne-nej-neji-neji-nii."

"Mendokusai."

"Sasuke-kun, sepertinya mereka takut pada minuman buatan mu karena itu mereka pu—"

Neji langsung membekap mulut Sai yang berkata terlalu jujur pada Sasuke. "J-ja-jaa Sasuke!"

Syuuuuuut!

Braaaaaak!

Akhirnya Sakura, Ino, Neji, Hinata, Sai dan Shikamaru yang terpaksa membopong Kiba pulang yang bermoduskan kabur agar tidak dipaksa untuk minum minuman aneh buatan Sasuke.

Kedip

Kedip

Kedip

Naruto mengedipkan matanya bingung dengan apa yang Sasuke buat pada mereka sampai membuat mereka kabur. "Ne, Cacu-nii meleka cemua kemana?"

"HuhuhuhuHUAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sasuke tertawa kesetanan melihat teman-temannya yang lari ketakutan karena minuman yang dibuatnya.

"Mungkin Cacu-nii cenang dengan jus buatannya?" Tanya Naruto kecil kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia pun melangkah ke arah meja yang terdapat minuman yang dibuat Sasuke. Karena merasa haus gara-gara cuaca pada siang ini dan dengan polosnya Naruto kecil meminum minuman aneh buatan Sasuke.

Bruuuuuk!

"NARUTO?!"

**TBC**

* * *

A/N: Azriel : Eto..aku bingung mau ngomong apa, yang jelas maaf karena sudah menelantarkan fic ini. Lain kali aku gak akan buat fic collab lagi. Dan yah, maaf kalau chapter ini mengecewakan dan kelihatan maksa banget, udah kehabisan ide soalnya, jadi terima apa adanya. Nah, giliranmu Yuka.#pergi.

Yuka : E-eh? Jangan main pergi#narik Azriel. Ide siapa yang mau bikin ini fic collab? Dan hontou gomenasai jika chap kali ini benar-benar aneh dan memang kelihatannya maksa banget. Sebenarnya saya dari kemarin mau ngelanjutin ini fic tapi sibuk#buaaak. Dan karena setiap mau nulis endingnya selalu nguap gak tau kemana jadi seperti ini#sujud. Ya, jadi sekali lagi kami berdua mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kepada Minna-san. Yosh! Mari kita jawab review dari Minna-san.

* * *

**Balasan review :**

**Sheren : **

Yuka : #angguk-angguk. #bawa pulang.

Azriel : Ya begitulah. Naru memang manis.

Yuka : Dia gak ada niat sama sekali untuk balas review#lirik Azriel.

**Laila. :**

Yuka : Benarkah hampir satu tahun?

Azriel : Kita baru menelantarkan selama 120 hari saja tuh.#liatkalender. Ya, betul banget kemarin memang turun hujan darah, makanya banjir(?).

Yuka : Aku gak ngerti perkataanmu dan Laila-san, Bakoro gak punya dendam apa-apa kok. Cuma obsesi biasa dari seorang guru yang sudah sangat tidak waras.

**Ichigo 'Momo' Citrusz :**

Ariel: Aku setuju dengan anda.#evilsmirk. Kadang kala keluarga Uchiha itu harus di buat malu. Khekhekhe.*evil laugh*

Yuka : Sasu!#nangis gegulingan.

**13 Midnight Cross :**

Azriel : Bentar lagi puasa, gak terima Rate M#pergi.

Yuka : Rate M? khukhukhu#ketawa nista. Yosh! Ini sudah dilanjutkan. Semoga tidak terlalu mengecewakan.

**LadySaphireBlue :**

Azriel : kalau kayak gitu sih, berarti si Sasuke jadi pedophile dong.

Yuka : Sasu bukan pedo#nangis. Ini semua salah Kyuu!#nunjuk Kyuu.

**Always sasunaru :**

Yuka : Yosh! Ini sudah update! SasuNaru mereka itu, hehehe…liat saja nanti akhirnya#senyum lima jari

Azriel : No coment

**Namikaze Ryuuki Ananta :**

Azriel : Ini udah update meski nggak pakai kilat. Yang penting udah update , kan? :v

Yuka : Potret author gak bertanggung jawab#smirk

Azriel : hn.

* * *

Azriel : Dan mungkin untuk update selanjutnya bakal lama pakai banget. Untuk alasan pribadiku, selain aku terkena WB, aku juga lagi asyik ber-fangirlingan pair-pair di anime yang baru keluar seperti Makai Ouji dan Free. Kyaaaa~ #woy.

Dan lagi mood buat fic SasuNaru lenyap dan tergantikan oleh NaruSasu. Sepertinya virus NaruSasu sudah menjalar dalam otakku. ==

Karena itu maaf kalau ternyata fic ini bakal lama update-nya.

Yuka : Dia berkata seolah-olah dia memang gak mau ngelanjutin ini fic==. Dan memang kita sedang demam sama pair-pair anime baru jadi gak ada mood buat ngelanjutin fic ini#buaaak. Ini hari SasuNaru Day tapi maaf jika hint SasuNaru disini sangat-sangat sedikit.

Kami benar-benar minta maaf akan hal ini#bow. Dan untuk merayakan SasuNaru Day saya membuat Oneshoot#promo mode. Judulnya He's My Cousin, maaf jika ficnya terlalu abal-abal.

Azriel: Cerewet.#tendang Yuka. Terimakasih bagi yang sudah me-review. Dan** Happy SasuNaru Day** Minna-san ^^

Yuka : Yosh, **Happy SasuNaru Day** Akhir kata, Arigatou dan tolong reviewnya.

**Review Please**


End file.
